Crónicas de sucesos ilógicos
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri. SasuNaru, InoSaku, y otras parejas. La aldea de Konoha es un sitio lleno de paz y tranquilidad, lo malo es que sus habitantes están algo...locos. Y "La Semana de Supervivencia" no ayuda de mucho xD. Fic de humor. Dejen review n,n
1. Introducción al caos

**¡Saludos! Mi nick es Rhape Seuhans. Soy una fanática del Yaoi. Me dedico a escribir fics Shonen-ai/Yaoi de humor. Y este es mi primer fic publicado en la zona de Naruto n,n  
Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

_Historia y mundo semi-alterno.  
Yaoi  
SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXDeidara, y otras parejas que irán apareciendo._

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la aldea oculta de Konoha. El viento que soplaba movía ligeramente las hojas, algunas de ellas se soltaban de las ramas y se mantenían un rato suspendidas en el aire. Y el sonriente Sol dejaba caer sus calidos rayos sobre las alegres personas que daban un paseo por las calles…Un minuto…¡¿Dije "sonriente Sol"?! Veo demasiado los Teletubbies… ¡No¡Este, digo!... Bien¡olviden lo del Sol y sigamos con la historia! 

Unos chicos, más o menos de 15 años de edad, se encontraban jugando a La bola caliente. Ya saben; el juego ese donde se lanzan pelotas a lo tonto y si te golpean en la cabeza y mueres de una hemorragia cerebral, no importa, al cabo que fue sin querer ya que fue sólo de juego.

_- Hey, Naruto¡Cuidado con la bola rápida! –_

_- ¿Con la qué…?_ – al voltear recibe un balonazo en la cara – _¡Ah¡Kiba, eso duele!_ – grita molesto.

- _Te dije que cuidado. ¿Verdad, Akamaru? jaja –_

_- ¡guaf, guaf! – _moviendo la cola.

- _¡Ah¡Te voy a...-_ ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando se echó contra Kiba, pero fue detenido por Lee.

_- Oigan, no es hora de pelear ¡No dejen que la llama de la juventud se extinga por una pelea! –_

-_ ¡Suéltame, cejas pobladas! –_

_- Nah. Déjalo, Lee. Naruto no puede hacerme ningún daño. Es muy débil _– dijo de manera burlona.

- _¿Eh? Repite eso Kiba!_ – exclamó más molesto intentando zafarse de Lee.

_- Eres débil. ¡Débil! –_

_- Qué problemático…-_ se limitó a decir Shikamaru, cruzado de brazos, ante aquella escena.

_- ¡Ya cállate, Kiba o si no…! –_

_- No seas escandaloso, Usuratonkashi_ – dijo Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de donde los muchachos estaban – _Que no me dejas leer en paz –_

_- ¡Ah! Ese Sasuke…-_ murmuró el rubio enfadado –_ ¿Qué lees¿"Cómo dejar de ser un imbécil"? –_

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

_- No, idiota. Leo "El pájaro que no sabía piar"_**(1) **_de Carlos Trejo_**(2)** –

- _¿Bromeas, cierto?_ – dijo Shikamaru incrédulo _– Por lo regular lees cosas Emo como "Alas rotas"_**(3)**_, "La divina comedia"_**(4) **_y los libros fumados de Edgar Allan Poe –_

- _Es verdad. Pero ya leí todos los libros que tenía. Itachi ya no me quiere dar dinero desde que sin querer quemé su capa negra con nubecitas. Ya no puedo comprar más libros, así que me robé algunos de los suyos –_

_- ¿Y "El pájaro que no sabía piar" fue la mejor opción?_ – preguntó Inuyasha, digo, el Inuzuka riendo.

- _Era eso o "Mujercitas" –_dijo tranquilo volviendo al libro.

- _Buena decisión_ – dijeron todos al unísono mientras les caía una gota estilo anime y pensando en qué clases de libros leían los Uchiha.

- _Na…Naruto-kun_ – dijo una voz tímida. El mencionado volteó a ver quién era.

- _Ah. ¡Hola, Hinata-chan!_ – le saludo sonriendo, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en la chica - _¿Qué pasa? -_

- _Eh…esto…yo…_ - comenzó a hablar nerviosa - _Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar y…y quería saber si tú que-que-querías probar mi-mi Ramen -_ levantó sus manos mostrando una bolsa en la cual, dentro de ella, había un tazón de ramen bien envuelto para que no se fuera de derramar.

_- ¿Qué¡Ramen!_ – gritó emocionado _– ¡Pero claro!_ – tomó la bolsa – _Gracias, Hinata-chan _– se sonrojó más.

_- …De-debo irme_ – dijo echándose a correr muy rápido (casi tan rápido como Sonic the Hedgehog .o.!).

Un tazón de Ramen después…

- _Vaya que la traes loca, eh, Naruto_ – comentó Kiba.

- _¿Uh¿A quién te refieres, __dattebayo__? –_

- _¿Cómo que a quién? A Hinata, pues a quién más_ – dijo mirándolo extrañado.

- _¿Lo dices por lo del Ramen?_ – asintió _-...Ah, no creo. Ella dijo que aprendía a cocinar. Quizás me agarró de su conejillo de indias_ – dijo en broma, y estirándose. Y bastante satisfecho ya que la comida le supo deliciosa.

_- ¡Ehhhh! _– exclamó sorprendido y mirando raro a Naruto _– Vamos. ¿No creerás eso?_ –

El Uchiha seguía la lectura con la vista, pero su oído estaba enfocado en la conversación de entre los chicos.

- _Bueno…Quizás sí le guste. Um…No, la verdad no lo creo_ – dijo sonriendo como si nada pasara. Kiba se golpeo la sien derecha con la palma de su mano, como diciendo "¿Este wey es retrazado o qué?" _– Aunque si yo le gustara…-_ dijo un poco pensativo – _Bueno, ella no me sería indiferente_ – al terminar de decir esto, se acostó en el pasto.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke cerró el libro y, de manera discreta, se fue del lugar.

- _Ahhh. ¡Ese Naruto es un pillo!_ – dijo Kiba riendo.

- _El amor es algo problemático…-_ prácticamente dijo Shikamaru para sí.

- _¡Por supuesto que no!_ – contradijo Lee – _¡El amor es una de las cosas que mantiene a la primavera de la juventud! _– se ve un fondo de olas mientras que hace una pose Cool.

- _Eh, oigan¿Y Sasuke?_ – preguntó el rubio al percatarse de su ausencia.

- _Se fue…-_ contestó Shino que salía de entre las sombras, así asustando a los presentes – _Parecía estar molesto –_

- _¡A la ma….!_ – exclamó Naruto levantándose – _Oye, tú, el de las gafas e insectos que no me acuerdo cómo se llama¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? –_

Un aura azul cubrió a Shino.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Sasuke!. ¿¡Dónde está mi navaja!? –_ gritaba Itachi mientras buscaba el objeto.

_- ¿Para qué la quieres?_ – preguntó sin quitar la vista del libro.

- _Para matarte_ – dijo sarcástico.

- _Entonces no sé dónde está_ – siguiendo la lectura.

- _Ya. La necesito para jugarle una broma a "Jackson"-sensei _– dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa – _La usaré para cortar una cuerda y que le caiga un balde de sangre de cerdo –_

_-__¿Cómo a Carrie_**(5)**_? Qué poco original…-_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Seh, lo sé. A los chicos no se les ocurrió una idea mejor_ – dio un suspiró de resignación – _Lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama nos pidió que tratáramos de no quemar cosas o nos golpearía de tal forma que nos sacaría todos los dientes y luego los vendería para hacer teclas de piano_ – encuentra la navaja en un cajón que dice "Cosas peligrosas legales".

_- ¿Es decir que los de Akatsuki van a dejar de quemar juguetes y aterrorizar niños pequeños? –_

- _Nah _– se quedó un rato pensativo - _Bueno, al menos no frente a ella. Ayer quemamos un gato y le robamos un dulce a un niño –_ dijo como si fuera una gran hazaña –_ Un minuto… ¿estás leyendo un libro mío?. ¡Entraste a mi cuarto! –_ gritó.

- _No…Claro que no…-_ dijo con sarcasmo, cerrando el libro.

- _Ah, bueno...-_ ya se iba marchando cuando volteó de pronto – _¡Oye!. ¡Sólo dices "No, claro que no" cuando sí haces algo!_ – dijo señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice. Luego se calmo un poco - _De acuerdo…Está bien si lees mis libros, con que no hayas leído mi Diario… –_

- _Oops, me parece que leí tu Diario_ – dijo riendo con malicia – _"Querido Diario. Creo que Deidara es el chico más lindo de Konoha. Además, me gusta cómo huele su cabello. Aparte, tiene unos ojos muy lindos y…" –_

_- ¡Hey, ya basta!_ – gritó sonrojado.

- _Ay, Itachi. ¿Qué dirían nuestros difuntos padres si supieran que eres "Volteado" –_

_- Seguramente lo mismo que te dirían a ti, baboso. ¿Qué te haces, eh? Si sé muy bien que te gusta tu compañero de equipo, eh, eh, Sasukesito – _dijo dándole codazos mientras que el Uchiha menor se ruborizaba a más no poder.

- _¡No es cierto! –_

_- Venga. ¡Qué no te dé pena! Te gusta el chico rubio. ¿Cómo es que se llama?_ – hace como si se le hubiera olvidado el nombre – _Na…Na …¿Na, qué?_ –

_- ¡Se llama Naruto! -_

_- ¡Ah! No te gusta pero bien que te sabes su nombre, eh_ – rió.

- _Vete al demonio…-_ murmuró.

- _Jaja, después de ti. Pero no te preocupes. Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada, hermanito_ – le acarició la cabeza de manera un poco brusca para después darle un zape – _Nos vemos al rato_ – y luego se fue.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- __¿En serio?. ¡Una misión!_ – exclamó el rubio emocionado.

- _Sí. Kakashi les dirá los detalles. Así que ya se pueden largar de aquí _– decía una furiosa Tsunade cubierta y limpiándose sangre de cerdo con un trapo. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei salieron corriendo de su oficina asustados – _Shizune. ¡Dile a Orochimaru y a su grupo de imbéciles que pasen! –_

- _No debería a ofender así a los chicos_ – dijo cayéndole una gota estilo anime.

_- ¡Esas cosas no son chicos__, son monstruos!. ¡Cállate y llámalos. Que para eso te pago!_ –

- _No me paga_ – dijo cabizbaja - _Y si me callo no podré llamarlos_ –

3 segundos de silencio...

- _… ¡Sólo llámalos! -_

- _Te cacharon, hermano. La que te espera…_ – alcanzó a burlarse Sasuke de Itachi en voz baja. El Uchiha mayor tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

- _Orochimaru. ¡¿Ya viste lo que me hicieron tus alumnos?! –_

- _Eh…Estoy seguro que no lo hicieron con mala intención_ – dijo sonriendo, aparentemente tranquilo, tratando de excusa la broma de sus alumnos – _Quizás fue un accidente… –_

- _Claro. ¡Fue un accidente que dejaran caer un balde con sangre de cerdo encima de mí! –_ dijo con ironía.

- _¡Lo fue!. ¡El balde era para que cayera sobre Orochimaru-sensei_!– dijo Sasori en su defensa, mientras que los otros tres regañados lo miran sorprendidos con cara de este-baboso-habló y su sensei se golpeó el rostro por su estupidez.

- _Sasori baboso. ¿Por qué siempre nos delatas? _– dijo dándole de coscorrones.

- _¡Perdona, Kisame!_ – gritó tapándose la cabeza para que ya no lo golpeara - _¡En la cabeza no que estoy estudiando! –_

- _¡Oye, no le pegues!_ – dijo Itachi dándole un zape al wey azul – ¡_No ves que el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser tan menso! –_

- _Gracias por defenderme, Itachi_ – dijo sonriendo – _Espera… ¿Me dijiste menso?_ –

-_ ¡Detalles! _– restándole importancia.

- _Oigan, ya cállense. Tsunade-sama nos está viendo más feo_ – dijo Deidara casi temblando.  
Y efectivamente, la Hokage los miraba con cara de "Nomás no los mato porque sé que son unos retrasados".

_- ¡Estoy harta de ustedes cuatro__ y sus estúpidas bromas!. ¡Les voy a dar un castigo especial!_ – al decir esto, comenzó a reír de manera tan maniática que asustó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Orochimaru, Shizune y una mosca que paseaba por la habitación.

**Continuará…**

**(1)**- "El pájaro que no sabía piar" es un libro inexistente, es decir, un invento mío xD. Lo puse para parodiar el libro "El búho que no podía ulular" de Robert Fisher y Beth Nelly.

**(2)****- **Carlos Trejo es un "cazafantasmas" Mexicano que ha escrito cuatro libros, según él, de sucesos paranormales reales. Para más información de él buscar en **In**ciclopedia xD.

**(3)**"Alas rotas", Gibrán Jalil Gibrán.

**(4)**"La divina comedia", Dante Alighieri.

**(5****)- "**Carrie" es una película basada en el libro "Carrie", del escritor Stephen King, (Seguramente ya muchos habrán visto la peli). Recordemos que casi al final de la película/ libro, unos muchachos le dejan caer sobre Carrie un balde de sangre de cerdo cuando ésta fue nombrada reina del baile escolar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado leer mi fic.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, cartas bomba; dejen reviews n.n**


	2. Los hobbies de Akatsuki

**¡Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron review!. Me animaron a seguir este fic n,n**

**Por falta de tiempo no contestaré sus reviews, pero sí en los próximos capitulos.**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo el cap.**

* * *

-_ ¡Ah¡Imaginé que la abuela nos volvería a dar una misión fácil_! – exclamó Naruto lleno de rasguños y enfadado por la misión que les dio la Hokage. 

- _Sabes que siempre que te quejas te doy sin razón un golpe tan fuerte que te hago escupir sangre pero en está ocasión no lo haré porque, tienes razón, está misión fue muy simple_ – dijo Sakura – _Perseguir al gato de la señora gorda dejó de ser un reto. El pobre gato ya no puede correr de lo viejo que está_ – dio un suspiro.

- _Bueno, chicos. ¡La misión ha sido un éxito!_ – dijo un alegre Kakashi-sensei dando dos aplausos seguidos (muy estilo maestra de Kinder xD), sentado encima de un tronco – _Ahora lárguense cada quien para su casita porque quiero leer porno en privado… ¡Ejem! Digo; voy a leer un nuevo libro de Jiraiya-sama_ – rectificó sin siquiera inmutarse, es decir, como si no hubiera dicho "porno" frente a los menores.

- _Qué bien. Iré por un tazón de ramen_ – dijo el rubio animado y dando un salto – _Sakura-chan¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? –_

- _Siendo sincera… ¡No! –_ contestó la pelirrosa - _¡Naruto, no sé cuentas veces te tengo que decir que me caes gordo y no quiero nada contigo! –_

_-¿Eso es un sí?_ – recibe un golpe por parte de Sakura _- ¡Está bien! Ya entendí…-_ dijo cabizbajo mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba.

- _Los jóvenes de ahora son tan directos_ – comentó Kakashi-sensei aún alegre.

- _Naruto…-_

_- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?_ – volteó a verlo mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde recibió el golpe.

- _Yo…quisiera, si tú y yo podríamos…_ – al ver como la chica ojiverde lo rechazó, pensaba invitar a comer al rubio, pero, aparte de darle vergüenza, su orgullo no lo dejaba terminar en paz la oración.

Y se vio interrumpido por… (¡Redoble de tambores por favor:3)

- _¡Kyaa! Sasuke-kun¿Me extrañaste?_ – preguntó Ino mientras apretaba al Uchiha del cuello y éste trabada de quitársela de encima.

- _¡Oye¡Ino-cerda¡Suelta a MI Sasuke-kun!_ – gritó Sakura jalando al pelinegro de un brazo e intentando alejarlo de la rubia.

- _No molestes, frentuda. Quiero que Sasuke-kun tenga una cita romántica conmigo –_

_- ¡No! Él irá a una cita conmigo –_

Y de la nada salieron más fans de Sasuke para acosarlo igual que como las otras dos chicas ya lo estaban haciendo.

Naruto se quedó viendo esa escena un rato hasta que vio caminado un poco a lo lejos a la chica de ojos blancos.

- _¡Hinata-chan!_ – la llamó antes de correr hacia ella.

- _Na…Naruto-kun. Hola…–_ saludo tímidamente.

- _Quería agradecerte por el ramen. Sabía muy bueno_ – sonrío provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

- _No…no hay de qué. Me alegra mucho que te gustara_ – devolvió la sonrisa.

_- Oye, te invito a comer. Nadie más quiere acompañarme_ –

- _¿Ah?_ – abrió muchos los ojos, y antes de poder reaccionar por la sorpresa de la inesperada invitación, el rubio la tomó de los hombros y la comenzó a guiar hacia el puesto de comida.

Cuando Sasuke logró zafarse de la jauría de pe…chicas usando un Jutsu de reemplazo sólo alcanzó ver como Naruto se iba con Hinata.  
El Uchiha de maldijo así mismo por cobarde y a las chicas por zorr…., digo, por interrumpirlo cuando ya había tomado valor para invitar a comer al rubio y así, quizás, pasar solos un rato juntos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Vaya. Creí que este castigo iba a ser mucho peor que los otros_ – comentó Deidara, aburrido, mientras pintaba de rojo las rosas blancas del jardín de Tsunade.

- _Esto de pintar de rojo rosas blancas me es familiar_ – dijo Sasori pensativo.

- _Pss…A mí no me suena de nada_ – dijo Kisame –_ Pero quedarían mejor si las pintáramos de azul –_

-_ No_ - contradijo el pelirrojo - _El rojo es más bonito_ –

- _Azul_ – defendió Kisame su opinión.

- _Rojo –_

_- ¡Azul! –_

_- ¡Rojo!_ –

- _No manchen. ¡Ya dejen de enfadar! Ambos colores son horribles_ – dijo Itachi para que se callaran, a la vez que en una pared escribía con la pintura roja "Itachi was here" en letras mayúsculas – _Mejor agradezcamos que Tsunade-sama estaba borracha cuando nos puso este castigo, que si no, capaz nos hubiera torturado de manera cruel y sádica poniéndonos a ver Barney o algo así_ –

-_ ¡Tienes razón!_ – le dieron la razón y siguieron con su "castigo".

_---FlashBack---_

- _No sé que castigo cruel y sádico ponerles…-_ dijo posando una mano en su mentó y girando su silla sobre su propio eje – _Ya sé –_ detuvo la silla frente al escritorio –_ Shizune, tráeme una botella de sake, pa' pensar mejor _–

- _Pero si bebe no va a poder pensar correctamente –_

_- ¡Dije: tráeme una botella de sake!_ – gritó, así, intimidando más a Shizune y asustando a los chicos.

_- ¡S…sí! Ya voy…-_ corre al minibar y regresa con el pedido.

5 minutos después…

- _¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno!. ¡Qué borrachera me cargo!_ – dijo Tsunade riendo y golpeando la base de la botella contra su escritorio. Voltea a ver a los chicos -_ ¿Y ustedes. ¡hip!, qué hacen aquí? –_

- _Eh…Tsunade-sama, ellos están aquí porque le tiraron un balde con sangre de cerdo, y está a punto de castigarlos _– contestó Shizune tímidamente.

- _Ah…sí. Ya se me hacía que aquí olía a sangre… ¡Bueno, bueno¡hip!..., bueno, bueno!. ¿Qué castigo les pondré? A ver. Voy a sacar mi libreta de "Castigos dolorosos e inhumanos pero legales" _– de un cajón saca un libro que empieza a leer _– Les voy a ¡hip! dictar su castigo –_ tose un poco – _Su castigo es: pintar rojas las flores blancas de mi jardín…¡Quiero rojas esas flores blancas ya!_ – gritó de pronto _– ¡Y no quiero ver ni una gota de pintura roja desparramada si no es encima de una rosa blanca, o les cortaré la cabeza a los cuatro y las usaré de trofeos de caza! –_

Los chicos, muerto de miedo, salieron corriendo a cumplir con su sanción.

_- ¡Pero, Tsunade-sama! Ese no es su libro de castigos, es "Alic__ia en el país de las maravillas"_**(1) –**

5 segundos de incomodo silencio…

_-… ¡Shizune, hueles a sangre!_ –

_---Fin del FlashBack---_

- _Parece que están tomando con calma su castigo_ – dijo Orochimaru alegre – _Tal vez no deba, pero, voy dejarlos solos una hora. Voy a ver en Televisa_**(2)** _la novela de "La fea más bella"_**(3)** –

_- ¡Está bien, Orochimaru-sensei! –_

- _Que no me entere yo de que quemaron algo o intentaron secuestrar a alguien de nuevo_ – dijo en tono amenazante _– O si no ya no les daré galletas_ –

10 minutos después.

- _Oigan, se acabó la pintura. ¿Qué hacemos? _– dijo Sasori.

Los Akatsuki se quedaron pensando un rato.

- _Bueno…, mientras no quememos algo o secuestremos a alguien, podemos hacer lo que queramos_ – recordó Deidara.

- _Siempre nos impiden lo más divertido_ – se quejó el wey de azul – _Pero las galletas de Orochimaru-sensei lo valen –_

- _Hagamos algo que no nos meta más en problemas_ – pidió el pelirrojo – _Mi abuelita Chiyo dice que no debo hacer tantas maldades en un solo día o me iré al infierno, donde el Diablo me pinchará con los picos de su tridente por la eternidad. Y yo no quiero irme al infierno –_ dijo mientras algunas lágrimas de miedo caían de sus ojos.

- _Tu abuela es genial –_ comentó Kisame.

- _¿Qué tal si le escondemos los cigarros a Asuma-sensei?_ – propuso Itachi – _Quiero ver si puede vivir más de dos horas sin su nicotina –_

- _¡Sí!_ – asintieron todos en unísono.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Hinata. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Naruto?_ – preguntó Kiba dándole de codazos leves.

- _Eh…, Naruto-kun y yo no…-_ se le puso la cara tan roja como un tomate de pena y agachó la cabeza.

- _No la moleste, Kiba_ – dijo Naruto mirando feo al Inuzuka mientras salían del puesto de ramen – _De por si la pobre te tiene que soportar en su equipo –_

_- Vale, de acuerdo. No se enojen_ – río – _No diré nada sobre "lo de ustedes"….-_

- _Pero sólo somos amigos_ – dijo con cierta inocencia, no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Kiba.

- _Ah, claro…"amigos" -_ se quedó viendo al cielo un rato y luego se echó a correr al tiempo en que gritaba entre las casas _– ¡Naruto y Hinata se gustan, son novios, se dan besos en la boca, y se manosea! –_

- _¡¿Eh, Kiba, de dónde sacas esos?!_ – le gritó muy fuerte, mas el Inuzuka ya se encontraba corriendo muy lejos.

Al oír tales pregones de su compañero de equipo, la chica de ojos blancos se sonrojó a más no poder y se desmayó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Hey, hermanito. ¿Qué tal tu día?_ – preguntó Itachi mientras tomaba cómodamente una taza de té caliente en el comedor.

- _Fatal…_- contestó Sasuke secamente, sentándose en el suelo frente a la mesa y su hermano mayor - _¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Tsunade-sama? –_

- _No nos fue tan mal…Lo que me preocupa es Asuma-sensei –_

- _¿Por qué?. ¿Le pasó algo_? – preguntó extrañado, luego pensó rápido – _¡¿Qué le hicieron?! –_

- _Pues…sólo le robamos los cigarros, pero parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta –_

Repentinamente, se escuchó en eco a alguien gritar: _"¡¿Dónde están mis cigarros?!...garros...garros...garros...garros..."_ y luego del grito, se oyó un alarido de dolor de me-va-a-dar-un-infarto.

- _Mmhh...Parece que ya se dio cuenta_ – comentó el Uchiha mayor con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras que al Uchiha menor le caía una gota estilo anime.

**Continuará…**

**(1)-** "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", Lewis Carroll.  
Recordemos que en una parte del cuento, tanto en el libro como en las películas, tres cartas de la reina de corazones estaban pintando un rosal blanco de rojo porque se equivocaron de semilla, querían plantar rosas rojas en vez de blancas; su castigo por esa falta podría ser que la reina mande a decapitarlos.

**(2****)- **Televisa es una cadena de Televisión mexicana.

**(3****)-** "La fea más bella" es la versión mexicana de la novela Colombiana "Yo soy Betty la fea".

* * *

Si les gustó el cap, quieren dejar alguna crítica, opinion, comentario, preguntas, etc; dejen reviews n,n 

Por cierto, me gustaría dejar pequeña publicidad a algunos de mis otros fics xD. (todos Yaoi, porsupuesto n,n)  
Mis fics los pueden encontrar en mi perfil o es sus respectivas zonas.  
**Agridulce: **fic de humor, romance y un poco de suspenso. Historia semi-alterna. Es de la pareja Dark LinkXLink de The Legend of Zelda.  
**Sweet Dreams: **fic de humor, romance, acción y poquitito drama. Historia semi-alterna. La pareja principal es RoxasXSora, Kingdom Hearts.  
**Primer Amor: **fic completamente de humor, y algo de romance. Mundo e Historia alterna. La pareja es SephirothXCloud, Final Fantasy 7.


	3. La semana de Supervivencia

**¡Lamento mucho el retrazo!!  
Espero me perdonen que haya tardado en publicar el fic. Es que hace unas semanas tuve examenes y no tenía tiempo de seguir el fic, además de que salí de vacaciones apenas la semana pasada (Salí el día 21 de este mes, diciembre).**

**Por cierto¡Gracias a los que me han estado dejando reviews! Por ustedes es porque continuo el fic, n,n**

**_¡Pregunta importante!  
¿Qué parejas Yaoi, Hetero o Yuri les gustaría ver en el fic?  
Pueden proponer cualquier pareja, excepto una pareja con personajes que ya tengan pareja, a menos que quieran que haya un personaje de colado como para un trio, ejemplo: SasukeXNarutoXHinata._****_  
Yo quisiera poner NejiXHinata, pero esa pareja es Incesto y no sé si a ustedes les gustaría que la pusiera.  
Opinen .o._**

**Bueno, como sea. Aquí está el cap 3, ojalá les guste nOn**

* * *

- _Ton-ton¿Dónde estás?_ – gritaba una y otra vez la asistente de la Hokage, quién buscaba a su mascota Ton-ton. 

- _¿Aún no la encuentras?_ – preguntó Tsunade recargando su cabeza en el escritorio – _Ojalá aparezca esa cerda. Tus gritos hacen que me duela más la cabeza_ – tenía dolor de cabeza por culpa de la resaca. Cerró los ojos un rato y luego los abrió de golpe – _¡Shizune! -_

- _¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-sama?_ –

_- ¿Hace cuánto desapareció Ton-ton? –_

_- Hace tres días_ – contestó preocupada – _Ella suele desaparecer por uno o dos, pero tres, nunca –_

- _¿Y hace cuánto los chicos me llenaron de sangre de cerdo_? – dijo resaltando la última palabra.

- _Hace tres días… ¡Oh, por Dios!_ – comenzó a temblar _– ¿No creerá que los chicos…? –_

-_ ¡Llámalos ahora! _– gritó, olvidándose de su resaca.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Vaya susto me diste!_ – dijo Shizune más tranquila y abrazando a Ton-ton.

- _Pudiste habernos avisado_ – comentó la Hokage.

- _Sí, lo siento_ – se disculpo Sasori – _A la próxima que vea que Ton-ton está perdida, con una patita lastimada, un perro persiguiéndola y siendo casi comida por un par de indigentes, recordaré avisarle a ustedes en vez de llevármela a mi casa y mantenerla en secreto –_ terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa de niño bueno.

- _Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, es hora de irnos_ – dijo Itachi mientras los demás lo seguían a la puerta.

_- Oigan, esperen_ – pidió Tsunade – _Esto apenas voy a infórmalo a los profesores, pero ya que están aquí, quiero que sean los primeros en saber que dentro de mañana se iniciará…La semana de Supervivencia _– dijo con una voz terrorífica, y se oye un grito de fondo.

-_ ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!_ – gritaron los cuatro de Akatsuki a la vez.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Nos harán una prueba de supervivencia?_ – repitió Naruto.

-_ Exacto_ – contestó Kakashi.

- _¿Sensei, de qué trata ese evento?_ – preguntó la pelirrosa.

- _Eso, es prueba de supervivencia que se da una vez al año. Es mejor dicho un entrenamiento pero, también, es una simulación a una misión de alto rango real –_

_- Si se da una vez al año¿Cómo es que nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de ella antes?_ – ahora preguntó Sasuke.

_- Bien, la verdad es que se le pide de favor a los que ya participaron que lo mantengan en secreto para los chicos menores de quince años no lo sepan. No queremos que los que no han participado se preparen, o intente hacer trampas, o romperse algún hueso para no hacer el evento –_ respondió sonriendo – _Un ninja siempre debe estar preparado aunque no sepa lo que le viene encima –_

_- ¿Pero por qué lo mantienen en secreto?_ - preguntó Sakura intrigada - _No creo que haya tanta necesidad de hacerlo secreto… – _

- _Eso lo sabrán mañana cuando inicie La semana de Supervivencia_ – grito de fondo.

Por alguna extraña razón, los chicos del equipo 7 sintieron un escalofrío.

De pronto, comenzaron a escuchar unas fuertes pisadas sobre el pasto.

- _¡¡SASUKE!!_ – se abrazó al Uchiha menor, casi asfixiándolo.

- _I…Itachi¡m-me esss…tás as-asfixiándo!_ – logró quitarse los brazos de su hermano del cuello pero no que lo siguiera presionando.

_- ¡Sasuke, no quiero que mueras, no quiero que mueras!. ¡Eres mi única familia!_ – gritaba llorando a mares _– ¡Aparte quería matarte yo mismo! -_

_- ¿De qué hablas, imbécil?_ – preguntó enfadado.

_- ¿Sasuke se está muriendo? _– preguntaron asustados Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

- _No, pero tú también morirás si te presentas a La semana de Supervivencia_ – grito de fondo – _Naruto _– dijo Deidara después de abrazar al rubio por la espalda _– ¡No vayan! Sasuke y tú son tan lindos como para morir. Sobre tú, Naruto_ – acariciando la mejilla del chico y poniéndolo un poco nervioso – _Miren nomás que monas se le ven estas rayitas en su lindo rostro –_

_- Eh, Deidara, no te propases con Naruto¿Sabías que tiene novia?_ – comentó Itachi destacando la última palabra, dirigiéndola a Sasuke. El pelinegro menor abrió mucho los ojos.

- _¿En serio?_ – se hizo el sorprendido.

- _¡Hey, eso no es verdad!_ – exclamó tratando de agitar los brazos pero el rubio de Akatsuki lo tenía abrazado muy fuerte.

- _Ah¿Naruto. Novia?, Eso no me lo creo_ – dijo Sakura - _¿Qué tonta sería novia de Naruto? –_

_- ¡Pues nada más ni nada menos que la linda Hinata del Clan Hyuuga!_ – respondió Itachi.

- _Oh, vaya. Parece que nuestro Naruto ya es un hombrecito_ – comentó Kakashi-sensei sin quitar la vista del libro _– Pero recuerda siempre usar condón –_

_- ….¡Voy a matar a Kiba!_ – dijo Naruto entre dientes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Seis de la tarde. La aldea que antes estaba cubierta de rayos naranjas, mientras que el poco viento que hacia apenas refrescaba los rostros de personas que caminaba hacia sus hogares, ahora poco a poco se tornaba de colores oscuros. Así anunciando la noche.

Naruto comía en el puesto de ramen cuando Sasuke entró y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante un rato.

- _Um…hey, Naruto…-_ se decidió en ser el primero en hablar.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?_ – dijo con la boca llena de ramen.

- _Traga antes de hablar_ – le regañó el Uchiha frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- _Ya. Jeje_ – puso su mano detrás de la nuca algo apenado – _¿Qué me decías, __dattebayo? __–_

El pelinegro titubeó antes de hablar.

- _…Dime. ¿Hinata y tú son no…?_ – antes de poder terminar la pregunta Naruto se estaba ahogando con la comida.

_- ¡Cof..cof...! –_ se golpeó varias veces en el pecho, y tomó agua – _Perdona. Se me estaba atorando la pasta en la garganta. No, no somos novios –_ luego contestó tranquilamente – _Kiba fue el que inventó ese rumor nomás porque el otro día invité a comer a Hinata. Ese Kiba parece un niñato de Kinder_ – dijo algo fastidiado cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio - _¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¡No me digas que te gusta Hinata__, dattebayo__! –_ exclamó sorprendido.

_- ¿Qué?. No, no…-_ agachó un poco la cabeza – _Más bien me gustas tú_ - pensó – _Sólo preguntaba…por curiosidad -_

- _Ah, bueno. Menos mal_ – dio un último sorbo al tazón – _Oye, Sasuke…-_

- _¿Uhm? –_

_- ¿Qué crees que pase en La semana de Supervivencia?_ – grito de fondo; Preguntó el rubio intrigado.

- _No tengo idea. Pero ese grito de fondo cada vez me da más nerviosos –_

- _A mí igual…–_ levantó los brazos para estirarse – _Bueno, yo ya estoy satisfecho. ¡Creo que ya iré a dormir! _– de un saltó para bajar del banquillo.

- _Usuratonkashi¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?. Es muy peligroso andar solo de noche _– dijo en tono burlón.

- _Jaja, qué divertido, Sasuke_ – comentó con sarcasmo y lo miró feo – _¡Soy un ninja!. ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! –_ antes de dar el segundo paso por la calle se tropezó con una piedra y cayó casi de boca al suelo.

Sasuke trató pero no pudo evitar reírse.

- _Claro. Pero por si acaso, mejor déjame acompañarte_ – le tomó del cuello de la chamarra para ayudarlo a levantarse (hagan de cuenta que levantó a un cachorro de raza fina xD).

Al día siguiente.

Aún no salía el Sol cuando los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha estaban de pie en medio del campo de entrenamiento, esperando órdenes de la Hokage y sus maestros, mientras que los Akatsuki rezaban por sus almas.

Esperaron más de dos hora pero sus respectivos maestros ni la jefa de la Aldea no llegaban.

Los chicos debatían si irse o no, pero cuando optaron por marcharse, llegaron Shizune e Iruka-sensei.

- _Jeje…Lamentamos el retrazo y que sus maestros no hayan llegado aún_ – se disculpó Shizune con una sonrisa apenada.

_- Shizune¿por qué no han llegado los maestros?_ – preguntó Sakura, lo demás asintieron.

_- Bueno…es porque ayer hicieron una….fiesta por La semana de Supervivencia_ – grito de fondo – _Para festejar que no los entrenaran esta semana. Y creo que no vendrán_ – dijo dando un suspiro.

- _Los maestros son unos irresponsables. Qué problemático_ – comentó Shikamaru.

- _Eh, sí, bueno_ – le cae un gota estilo anime – _Shizune y yo vamos a decirle de que trata esto_ – dijo Iruka.

- _Empecemos_ – dijo Shizune – _La semana de Supervivencia_ – grito de fondo _– será llevada acabo en las afueras de la Aldea de Konoha, es decir, en lo profundo del bosque. Pero, se han de preguntar de qué se trata este evento exactamente: Es simulación de una misión de rango "S". Iruka-sensei les explicará las condiciones_ –

- _Ejem…_- se aclaró la voz – _Hay cuatro equipos de tres personas en total. Siendo que en una misión de alto rango se necesitan bastantes personas, dos de los equipos tendrán que juntarse con otro para que sean dos equipos de seis. Significa que tendrán que aprender a convivir, compartir, confiar, desconfiar, y crear lazos de amistad con personas ajenas a su equipo, esto, como ninjas, les puede servir en un futuro para realizar misiones de alto rango real. Les daremos una dotación de comida para una semana, deberán aprender a administrar la comida, si se les acaba, tendrán que buscarla en el bosque. Otra cosa, se les dará indicaciones para que encuentren tres pergaminos. El equipo que tenga los tres pergaminos y ninguno de sus integrantes muertos al terminar la semana será el ganador. ¿Entienden? –_

Ningún chico contestó ya que: Kiba y Akamaru estaban buscando huesos, Lee perfeccionando poses ridículas, pero para él son "Cool"; Neji y Shikamaru jugando Pokémon con un Cablel link, Tenten afilando y limpiando sus armas, Sakura e Ino mirándose en sus espejos de bolsillo, Shino admirando a las hormigas (por no decir viendo nomás el suelo 9.9); Chouji y Naruto comiendo ramen, Sasuke y Hinata viendo disimuladamente a Naruto. Y los de Akatsuki jugando Monopolio.

- _¡Pongan atención, bola de vagos!_ – gritó. Los muchachos dieron un saltó y voltearon hacia él. Hasta Shizune se asustó – _Emm…perdónenme, no debí gritarles_ – dijo rascándose la sien derecha, apenado.

- _Ehh…ahora les diré las reglas_ – comenzó Shizune después de reír de manera nerviosa – _Primero que nada…NO matar. Recuerden que esto es una simulación de alto rango, así que no será necesario matar a sus adversarios. El que mate lo mandaremos a la cárcel –_ a todos les cayó una gota estilo anime.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal el cap?, Bien, espero:3**

**Quejas, sugerencias, regalitos, mentadas de madre, lo que sea; dejen reviews.**

**_¡Recuerden la pregunta importante que está hasta arriba!_****  
**


	4. Equipo A, Equipo B

**Publiqué rápido el capitulo 4 como regalo de Navidad y de Año Nuevo xD**

**Noté que en los reviews que me dejaron, que por cierto, gracias a todas por los reviews! n,n; me preguntaron varias por la pareja de ItachiXDeidara, y les digo que sí, este fic es ItachiXDeidara, incluso en el primer capitulo mencioné que las parejas que ya tengo aseguradas son SasukeXNaruto e ItachiXDeidara n.ñU**

**No he puesto casi nada de ItaDei porque los primeros 3 capitulos son más introduccion que historia, así que en el siguente cap ya empezaré a poner bien a las parejas.**

**Los reviews que me dejaron me ayudaron a decidir que parejas pondré, aunque aún me faltan otras por decidir, las que ya son seguras son:  
HinataXNeji  
KakashiXIruka  
TemariXShikamaru  
SakuraXIno**

**Bien, disfruten este cap n,n**

* * *

- _Ehh…ahora les diré las reglas_ – comenzó Shizune después de reír de manera nerviosa – _Primero que nada…NO matar. Recuerden que esto es una simulación de alto rango, así que no será necesario matar a sus adversarios. El que mate lo mandaremos a la cárcel –_ a todos les cayó una gota estilo anime _– Continuo: Podrán hacer alianzas con integrantes del equipo contrario, para espiar, contraatacar y estar al pendiente de que el otro equipo no gane, etc. Por cierto, ocasionalmente los maestros y los Akatsuki los ayudaron o perjudicaran, también podrán hacer alianzas con ellos si ellos así lo deciden. Además, también podrán robar los pergaminos al otro equipo. Entre más pergaminos tenga mejor será su recompensa –_

- _¿Nos darán premio?_ – preguntó Ino con ilusión.

_- Claro_ – contestó sonriendo.

_- ¿Y qué nos darán? _– preguntó Naruto emocionado.

- _Siendo que este entrenamiento no es oficial para evitar su conocimiento, se les dará de premio lo que el equipo ganador quiera –_

- _Usuratonkashi, ni creas que el premio será ramen_ – comentó Sasuke de manera burlona.

- _¡Owww!_ – exclamó Naruto cruzando los brazos como puchero. Expresión que a Sasuke y Hinata les pareció muy, muy tierna.

- _Ahora les diremos como van a quedar los equipos_ – dijo Iruka – _El equipo de Kakashi y Kurenai serán el Equipo A, y el equipo de Asuma y Gai serán el Equipo B –_

- _La semana de Supervivencia_ – grito de fondo – _iniciará mañana, pero desde las doce de la tarde de hoy partirán al bosque y acamparan en algún sitio para iniciar la misión desde el amanecer. En estas tres horas que faltan para las doce podrán preparar objetos tanto como personales: como ropa, algunos cosméticos etc, y armamento, y si quieren, despedirse de sus compañeros que serán sus rivales durante el evento_ – terminó de decir Shizune.

- _¡Una pregunta!_ – dijo Naruto levantando la mano.

_- Eh¿sí? –_

_- ¿Esta prueba es muy mala? Es que hemos oído por ahí que podríamos morir –_ los demás le dieron la razón. Shizune suspiró.

_- Los de Akatsuki les dijo eso¿no?_ –

Todos asintieron.

- _Pues están exagerando. Lo que pasa es que el año en que a ellos les tocó hubo guerra en Konoha y pues…ellos tenían que estar evitando las balas de cañón. Al parecer quedaron traumados –_ dijo posando una mano en su mejilla, con pena.

- _Sí…Fue una batalla muy dura. Y jamás encontramos al soldado Bryan_ – dijo Sasori cabizbajo.

- _Sasori, esa guerra nos atemorizó a todos y nos dejó traumas pero, no sé cuantas fregadas veces te tengo que decir que "El soldado Bryan" es sólo una película_ – le dijo Deidara de manera amable y acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

- _Ah, sí, lo siento_ – dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

_- ¿Y por qué siempre hay un grito de fondo cada que decimos "La semana de Supervivencia"_ – grito de fondo – _Shizune-san -_ preguntó la pelirrosa, regresando al tema.

- _Si se dan cuenta, es Kisame el que grita cada que decimos "La semana de Supervivencia –_ grita Kisame.

Itachi le da un zape a Kisame.

- _Cállate. Ya se dieron cuenta que eres tú_ – le regañó Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados.

_- ¡Ya. Perdón!_ – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Después de la aclaración de Shizune, los jóvenes ninjas fueron a sus casas por sus cosas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¡Hinata, qué suerte! Nos tocó estar con Naruto_ – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

_- …Sí –_ contestó con algo de vergüenza.

_- ¿No te da gusto estar tan cercas de Naruto, eh, eh? –_ dijo mirándola con ojos picarones.

- _Eh, eh…yo…-_ agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

_- Kiba, ya basta. Déjala en paz. ¡Ya suficiente tenemos con el rumor que hiciste!_ – dijo Naruto amenazándolo con el dedo índice.

- _¿Cuál rumor? –_ preguntó sin mucho interés.

_-¿Cómo que cuál? –_ lo miró con los ojos hechos platos – _¡¡Dijiste que Hinata y yo somos novios!! –_

- _¿Eh?. ¿Qué Hinata y tú son novios? –_ preguntó el Inuzuka "sorprendido".

- _Eh…¡¡Hey!! No voltees las cosas. ¡Ese es un rumor tuyo, dattebayo!_ – exclamó irritado.

- _¡No es cierto!. ¡Acabas de decir que Hinata y tú son novios!_ – dijo señalando con el dedo (como cuando le hechas carrilla**(1)** a alguien xD).

Mientras estos dos discutían civilizadamente, entiéndase, peleándose por nada, Hinata, sonrojada y bastante apenada, prefirió salir de la conversación alejándose un poco, y se encontró con su primo Neji.

- _Es una lastima que no nos haya tocado estar en el mismo equipo, Hinata-sama_ – le comentó Neji con cierto nerviosismo. Siempre se ponía un poco nervioso cuando hablaba con la chica de ojos blancos.

_- Sí, es verdad, Neji-kun_ – dijo un poco desanimada por eso.

- _Hinata-sama¿Podría hacerle una pregunta sin molestarla? –_

_- Claro. Pero ya te he dicho que no me hables de "usted", me hace sentir superior y no me gusta – _dijo con una leve sonrisa. El Hyuuga se sonrojó un poco al verla.

_- ¿Es cierto que Naruto y us…tú son pareja? –_

_- No_ – cabeceó _– Es sólo un rumor de Kiba_ – contestó cabizbaja – _Por desgracia…-_ y murmuró al final de la oración. A Neji le dolió escuchar eso.

-_ Ino¿Qué lástima que no te haya tocado estar conmigo y Sasuke-kun, no? –_ dijo Sakura de manera burlona a la rubia.

- _¡Ja! Tuviste suerte. Pero dudo que Sasuke-kun te haga caso. Seguro me extrañará_ – dijo de la misma manera.

_- ¡Ino-cerda! –_

_- ¡Frentuda! –_

Ambas se quedaron mirando con rabia, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron.

- _Bien, chicos, faltan tan sólo unos minutos para las doce. Será mejor que vayan tomado sus cosas. Por cierto, quiero avisarles a los alumnos de Asuma que él ya está bien, salió de coma hace unas horas. En pocos días estará bien y fumando de nuevo _– dijo Iruka – _¿Alguien tiene algo que decir antes de partir? –_

_- ¡El Equipo B es lo mejor!_ – exclamó Lee entusiasmado.

_- Lee, cállate_ – dijo Tenten después de darle un zape – _estás haciendo quedar como tontos a todos los del equipo –_

- _El Equipo A irá por el Este mientras que el Equipo B irá por el Sureste. Qué tengan buena semana _– luego de que Iruka se despidiera, los equipos comenzaron a caminar por sus rutas.

_- ¿Ya se fueron?_ – preguntó Shizune mirando a los lados ya sin ver a los chicos.

_- Eso parece –_

_- Oye, Iruka, cuéntame que pasó ayer entre Kakashi y tú_ – pidió con cara de niña pequeña. Iruka se ruborizó.

- _No pasó nada_ – tosió.

_- Ja, no te creo eso de nada_ – dijo con voz de chica Yaoi, es decir, de pervertida – _¡Cuenta! –_

Mientras tanto con el Equipo A.

- _Ay… ¿Cómo se pone esto? –_ se preguntaba Naruto mientras armaba las casa de campaña, se las dejaron encargadas a él mientras otros hacían actividades como ir por leña, otros llenaban botellas de agua del río junto al cual acamparon, etc.

- _Dobe, ten cuidado que la vas a romper y de paso te sacas un ojo_ – le regañó el Uchiha, luego se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarlo con la casa de campaña.

- _Hey, no me regañes. Nunca había armado una de estas antes_ – contestó con los entornados.

- _Déjate de excusas, Dobe, y ponte a trabajar_ –

- _Eh, Naruto¡Aún no acabas de armar ni una!_ – exclamó Sakura molesta.

- _¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan!_ – se disculpó juntando sus manos.

- _Más vale que te apures en armarlas antes del anochecer_ – dijo dándole una patada. El pelinegro la miró feo, y estuvo a punto de usar su Sharingan pero se calmó.

- _Sakura-chan _– dijo el rubio de boca al suelo, llorando.

_- Sasuke-kun¿Me acompañas a traer agua?_ – le pregunto la pelirrosa con leves sonrojos en sus mejillas.

_- No_ – contestó de forma cortante y sin voltear a verla – _Prefiero ayudar a Naruto que estar contigo _– la pelirrosa se quedó hecha de piedra antes esa "ofensa", y Naruto se le quedó viendo extrañado al Uchiha.

Mientras tanto con el Equipo B.

_- Tenten, no deberías poner tantas trampas para oso_ – le comentó Rock Lee con una gota estilo anime.

_- ¿Por qué no? Shikamaru me dejó a cargo de la seguridad, sólo hago mi trabajo_ –

_- Sí. Y lo haces bien…Pero en este bosque no hay osos_ – de fondo, entre los árboles, se ve a Winnie Pooh pasando.

- _Ps…bueno, no hay osos, pero al menos también sirven con los humanos_ – dijo sonriendo. Lee retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asustado.

_- Neji¿Jugamos Pokémon?_ – llegó Shikamaru a sentarse en el tronco junto a él con los GameBoy en las manos.

- _No sé…En estos momentos no tengo ganas de perder en Pokémon_ – contestó mirando hacia un punto muerto en el pasto.

_- ¿Qué tienes?_ – cuestionó con molestia – _No me digas que piensas en tu prima. Las chicas son muy problemáticas_ – se cruzó de brazos y cabeceó.

- _Lo sé…-_ contestó con una sonrisa triste.

En la noche, con el Equipo A.

Todos los miembros se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, las noches de Konoha solían ser frías en otoño.

_- ¿Saben? Este fuego es perfecto como para que contemos historias de miedo_ – propuso el Inuzuka.

- _No sé…Ya casi es hora de que durmamos_ – dijo Sakura – _Tenemos que madrugar_ –

- _Bueno, pero¿Qué dicen los demás? –_

_- Sí los demás quieren, por mí está bien –_ dijo Hinata, que estaba sentada aún lado de Kiba y del otro lado Naruto.

- _A mí me da igual_ – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia. Él estaba sentado entre Naruto y Shino.

- _¡Yo sí quiero, yo sí quiero!_ – exclamó Naruto durante varios segundos.

_- De acuerdo. Pero sólo una historia_ - dijo la pelirrosa de forma autoritaria.

_- ¡Vale! Yo la cuento –_ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa macabra.

Todos asintieron.

_- Esta historia se llama…-_ tomó algo de polvo de magnesio**(2)**, que tenía de pura casualidad, y lo dejó caer sobre la fogata, avivando más el fuego (Muy al estilo de "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?"**(3)** xD) – _"La chica del acantilado". Se cuenta que hace varios años, una chica y su novio estaban caminando cerca de un acantilado. El novio le dijo que era peligros, que podrían caer. A la chica no le importó…Luego dio un paso en falso y cayó por el acantilado, y murió. Luego en novio se volvió loco al perder a su amada. Entonces, dicen que si caminas a la media noche junto a ese acantilado, verás a una chica vestida de blanco y semidesnuda que te invitará a caminar junto al acantilado y cuando menos te lo esperes…_- puso rostro diabólico enseñando sus dientes caninos – _TE TIRARÁ_ –

Grillos…

- _Oh, vamos, Kiba. Es una leyenda urbana que ya se ha comprobado que es mentira_ – comentó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _¡Jajaja! Bueno, eso díselo a Naruto_ – dijo el Inuzuka señalando al mencionado que, temblando, estaba abrazado a la chica de ojos blancos y ésta completamente sonrojada.

_- ¡Ese Naruto! Nunca pierde oportunidad para abrazar a Hinata –_ dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_- ¡Eh! No molestes, Kiba_ – dijo ruborizado dejando de abrazar a la chica – _Lo siento, Hinata – _dijo apenado.

- _Ehh…eh…no hay problema_ – agachó la cabeza con la cara roja.

- _Como sea. Ya es hora de dormir_ – dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

- _Hay tres casas de campaña, somos 6, dos dormirán en una_ – comentó Shino – _¿Quiénes dormirán juntos? –_

_- ¡Vaya! El tipo de los insectos sabe sumar_ – dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras que a Shino le apareció un aura azul oscuro.

_- ¡Yo no quiero dormir con Naruto!_ – exclamó Kiba cruzado de brazos.

_- Ni que yo quisiera dormir contigo_ – contestó Naruto. Ambos se miraron feo.

_- ¡Ya, ya!. ¡No peleen!_ – dijo Sakura algo irritada – _Yo dormiré con Hinata ya que somos chicas. Para que no haya problema Naruto dormirá con Shino y Kiba con Sasuke –_

- _El chico de gafas oscuras me da miedo_ – comentó Naruto sin pensar que podía ofender. El aura de Shino se hizo más oscura.

- _Entonces duerme con Sasuke_ – dijo apunto de gritar. Ya estaba harta de tantas peleas en un día.

El rubio volteo a ver al Uchiha y se le quedó viendo feo un rato.

_- Bueno, m__ejor con él que con Inuyasha y el raro –_ dijo ya sin protestar.

Por su parte, el pelinegro estaba más que feliz.

**Continuará…**

**(1)** Carrilla: En México, es una burla. También se utiliza cuando a un chico le gusta una chica (o chico que le gusta chico, o chica que le gusta chica; todo depende de las preferencias sexuales 9.9). Ejemplo:_ ¡A Fulano le gusta Zutana, se gustan, son novios!._

**(2)** Polvo de magnesio: Se utiliza para hacer fuegos artificiales.

**(3) **"_¿Le temes a la oscuridad?_" Es un programa de t.v. dónde unos chicos, a la media noche, se reúnen a contar historias de miedo.  
Otros títulos: "_Are you afraid of the dark?_" (Estados Unidos), y "_El club de medianoche_" (España).

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap n,n**

**Hora de la publicidad. :3  
The legend of Super Big Brother** es un fic escrito por mi amiga Neko Rheeid. Es una parodia de **Big Brother, Super Marios Bros** y** The Legend of Zelda**. En el cap 7 en adelante hay poco de Shonei-ai de la pareja Dark LinkXLink (The Legend of Zelda) n¬n, y de pura casualidad yo comienzo a apercer en ese mismo cap 9.9, xD. Como sea, el fic es geneal y les digo que lo lean, nwn  
**Something Stupid **otro de mis fics. Es de la pareja Yaoi Dark LinkXLink (adoro esta pareja xD). Es un fic de humor y lleno de tonterías.

**Quejas, sugerencias, regalitos, dudas; dejen reviews, n,n**


	5. 1er pergamino

**Lamento la tardanza. Días después de Año nuevo tuve que regresar a la prepa para hacer los examenes Sumarios. Estube estudiando, y no tube tiempo de seguir el fic (Además de que estube de viciosa jugando Super Mario 64 y Pokémon Snap que me bajé del Wii xD), pero ya que estoy de nuevo de vacaciones podré actualizar el fic un poco más seguido n.n**

**Por cierto. ¡este capitulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga Neko Rheeid!**

**Reviews:  
****-w-Vale-Chan-w-,** Seh, el Equipo A es mejor, xD. ¡Sí! Sasori es guay y Chiyo es una abuela genial xD. Y también me pregunto que es lo que Iruka no le quizo contar a Shizune 9.9  
**Serial Killer Persefone,** a mí también me gusta el HinaNeji, son muy pocos los buenos fics de esta pareja, y creo que no hay muchos fics SakuraXIno (no he buscado). Espero sigas leyendo mi fic que pienso poner SakuraXIno nOn.  
**sarai-chan,** jeje, gracias!  
**Fersha Ryukaze,** jaja, sí, es que Kisame es el más traumatizado de todos xD. Gracias por el review.  
**TamiMeli-chan,** ah, no sé que clases de cosas le podría hacer Sasuke a Naruto de noche...quizás en otro cap lo sepamos** xD  
****Kari Saoteme,** me alegra que te guste mi fic. Aquí está ya la continuación. Gracias por los reviews! n,n

**Ahora continuamos con el fic.**

* * *

**Equipo A.**

_- Umm…Oigan. ¿seguros que es por aquí?_ – preguntó Hinata con timidez –_ Creo que ya hemos pasado por este árbol antes _– dijo refiriéndose a un gran árbol con forma de Sudowoodo (Sí, el pokémon xD).

- _Tienes razón. Además, el olor de este lugar me es familiar_ – dijo Kiba. Akamaru ladró asintiendo.

- _Estamos andado en círculo_ – dijo Shino.

- _Estamos perdidos_ – tradujo Kiba enfadado.

_- ¿Quién tiene el mapa?_ – preguntó Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto…

- _Lo tiene Naruto_ – dijo Kiba señalándolo con el dedo y con tono acusador.

- _Eh. ¿insinúan que por mi culpa estamos perdidos?_ – protestó el rubio molesto.

- _No lo insinuamos, lo decimos_ – dijo Sasuke.

_- Trae acá_ – dijo la pelirrosa de manera brusca quitándole el mapa y luego lo miró –_ Sí. Estamos perdidos_ – afirmó, irritada.

**Equipo B.**

- _Chouji. ¡deja de comerte las provisiones! _– le gritaba Ino – _¡Apenas llevamos un día y ya casi no tenemos comida porque te la estás comiendo!_

- _Pero tengo hambre_ – contestó mientras comía unas papas Sabritas**(1).**

- _Hey, Chouji, esas papas eran mías_ – dijo Shikamaru.

- _Je, perdón. Sólo quería probarlas pero,"¿A que no puedes comer sólo una?"_ – dijo en tono de broma.

- _Te las regalo_ – dijo con molestia – _Mejor concentrémonos en buscar los pergaminos_ –

- _¡Oigan, si queremos encontrar los pergaminos debemos correr!_ – exclamó Lee levantando el puño como pose "cool" – _¡Y, además, debemos hacerlo con una roca gigante atada a la espalda mientras un montón de animales rabiosos nos persigue! –_

Todos se le quedaron viendo feo a Lee, y luego decidieron ignorarlo.

- _Me lo pregunto varias veces pero, sigo sin encontrar la respuesta de "¿Por qué Lee está tan menso?"_ – comentó Neji dando un suspiro. Tenten sólo cabeceo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano…Nah, de hecho era en la oficina de la Hokage.

- _Tsunade-sama_ – le hablo Shizune – _los ninja de la Arena aceptaron ser parte de "La semana de Supervivencia"_ – grito de fondo – _Y ya llegaron a Konoha_ -

- _Kisame, ya basta_ – dijo Tsunade, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con los dedos entrelazados antes de lanzarle una pluma a Kisame para que se callara.

- _Perdón_ – se disculpó – _Es la costumbre_ –

- _Está bien. Shizune, avísales a los ninja de la Arena que a partir de mañana pueden empezar su misión…. Ah, y que no maten a nadie –_

_- Sí, Tsunade-sama_ – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

- _Y ustedes_ – refiriéndose a los Akatsuki – _Su misión será robar el armamento y provisiones de los chicos. Entre ustedes pónganse de acuerdo quienes atacaran a qué equipo a la hora que gusten. Si es necesario tendrán que luchar. Y, si lo desean, podrán unirse a cualquiera de los dos equipos si les ofrecen un buen trato –_

- _¿Puedo unirme al equipo que me ofrezca chocolate? _– preguntó Sasori con inocencia.

_- Ehh…no_ – le cayó una gota estilo anime - _Además, dudo que te ofrezcan chocolate pudiendo darte dinero u objetos de valor –_

- _¿Y cuando iniciaremos la misión, Tsunade-sama?_ – preguntó Itachi en tono serio.

_- Su misión comienza ahora –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Equipo A.**

_- Según el mapa, el primer pergamino está dentro de esa casa_ – dijo Sakura señalando una pequeña casa de madera, mientras todos, incluyéndola, se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

- _Parece qué esto será sencillo_ – comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- _Tonto _– le dijo Kiba - _¿Crees que nos van a poner las cosas así de fácil? Debe de haber trampas alrededor –_

- _Hinata, usa tu Byakugan_ – le ordenó Shino. La chica asintió.

- _¡Byakugan!_ – después de mirar hacia todos lados habló – _Hay diez ninjas: seis están en los árboles, cuatro están camuflados frente a la casa; y dentro de la casa hay hilos de Chakra que activan quince pergaminos explosivos –_

- _Hinata. ¡tu Byakugan es genial!_ – exclamó Naruto, y la chica de ojos blancos se sonrojó levemente.

- _Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun_ – dijo mientras chocaba sus dedos índices entre sí.

- _Este es el plan…_ – comenzó Shino pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

_- ¡Yo digo que salgamos y les demos una paliza!_ – dijo animado.

- _Cállate, Naruto. Shino fue asignado como el líder de la misión; déjalo hablar_ – le regañó la pelirrosa.

- _Ah, está bien_ – hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos.

Después de escuchar el plan, salieron de los arbustos y de inmediato saltaron hacia ellos los primeros seis ninjas. Las peleas se tornaron uno contra uno.

Un ninja golpeó a Sakura y ésta se esfumó, lo mismo pasó con Kiba y Hinata. Eran clones creados por Naruto, las verdaderas Sakura y Hinata atacaron a los ninjas camuflados al tiempo en que Kiba entraba a la casa por el pergamino, con su agilidad le sería fácil esquivar los hilos de Chakra.

Shino invocó a sus insectos como defensa de Naruto, Sasuke y para él.

- _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ – Naruto creó varios clones que se fueron contra tres ninjas.

- _¡Chidori!_ – Sasuke corrió contra los tres ninjas restantes y los noqueó.

- _¡Hey! Tengo el pergamino_ – gritó el Inuzuka enseñando el pergamino. Akamaru ladraba y movía la cola.

- _Genial. ¡Ya tenemos uno!_ – dijo el rubio emocionado. Luego él y Kiba se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a saltar y gritar como niños de preescolar felices y Akamaru corría alrededor de ellos.

- _Par de ridículos_ – dijo Sasuke con ojos entornados al ver esa escena (¿Celosito? 9.9).

_- ¡Ves, Kiba, te dije que esto sería fácil!_ – dijo el rubio, a la vez que seguían saltando.

- _Tenías razón; fue sencillo_ – contestó en el mismo estado de felicidad.

_- Busquemos un lugar para acampar y descansar_ – dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado del plan.

Todos asintieron, y estaban a punto de marchar cuando de pronto…

- _No tan rápido_ – dijo una voz, entonces todos voltearon a ver al árbol donde provenía.

(Insertar música del viejo oeste).

- _¡¡El árbol habla!!_ – exclamó Naruto con los ojos hechos platos señalando el árbol.

- _No seas tonto.¿Cómo un árbol va a hablar?_ – dijo la pelirrosa con ojos entornados.

-_ Itachi_ – dijo Sasuke – _Baja de ahí que te vas a matar, imbécil_ – (se traba la música).

- _Sólo quería darle algo de suspenso_ – dijo después de que él y Deidara bajaran de los árboles donde estaban escondidos – _Como sea. Vinimos a robarles su pergamino. Nos lo pueden dar de manera tranquila y civilizada o tendremos que golpearlos de una manera tan sádica y cruel que ni los ninjas médicos más experimentados podrán salvar sus inútiles vidas –_

- _¿Qué?. ¿ Para que quieren nuestro pergamino?_ – preguntó Naruto, ya estando en pose defensiva.

- _Es para que no ganemos _– contestó Shino – _Recuerden que nos advirtieron que algunos ninjas iban a perjudicarnos o beneficiarnos. Tendremos que luchar contra ellos –_

- _Eso no será necesario_ – dijo Sasuke despreocupado. Y se acercó a su hermano _– Oye, únete con nosotros –_ dijo, con un tono de voz que prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando.

- _No tengo porqué_ – contesto fríamente el Uchiha mayor.

- _Hazlo o…le diré a Tsunade-sama que tú mataste a su Tamagotchi_ (-Tan tan taaan-)**(2)** – esto lo susurró para que quedara entre ambos.

(**(2), Tan tan taaan**, sería la onomatopeya de esa típica musiquita chafa que ponen en las novelas cuando pasa algo malo y nos quieren dejar en suspenso xD).

_-…Está bien. Me uniré a ustedes_ – dijo resignado – _¡Pero jura no decírselo, porque si no, Tsunade-sama matará al mío! –_

- _¿Te vas a unir a ellos?_ – preguntó Deidara mientras le caía una gota estilo anime.

_- Sí, ya qué…. Mi Emo-hermano me convenció. ¿Tú que harás? –_

_- Mejor también me uno. Si peleo solo contra todos ustedes seguro que me ganan _– dijo dando un suspiro.

**Equipo B.**

_- ¡Ya tenemos un pergamino!_ – exclamó Ino mientras brincaba de gusto con el pergamino en una mano – _Ojalá encontremos los demás pronto. Si le gano al equipo de la Frentura quizás Sasuke-kun quiera salir conmigo_ – comentó para sí, ruborizada.

- _Pero Sasuke está en el equipo de Sakura. ¿No crees que si les ganamos, Sasuke te odiará? –_ dijo Chouji sentado en un tronco, y aún no dejaba de comer. Ino se desanimó ante ese argumento, tanto así que se cayó de rodillas y un aura azul la rodeó.

- _Tengan cuidado_ – dijo Neji de pronto – _Hay dos ninjas cerca de nosotros. Estén atentos –_

- _¿Tu Byakugan pueden ver quienes son?_ – preguntó Shikamaru.

- _No; se mueven muy rápido –_

_- No nos busquen más_ – dijo Kisame apareciendo, junto Sasori, frente a los integrantes de grupo.

- _Dénos su pergamino o tendremos que quitárselo_ – dijo Sasori sonriendo como si nada pasara.

- _Mhh…Éstos deben ser los ninjas de los que Shizune hablaba cuando dijo que podríamos ser atacados por otros –_ dijo Shikamaru a los demás. Todos asintieron y se pusieron en pose de pelea, menos Chouji que comía barras de chocolate.

- _Eh, Chouji, deja esos chocolates y pelea_ – reclamó Ino enojada.

- _¿Chocolate?_ – repitió Sasori mientras le brillaban los ojos – _¡Yo quiero chocolate!_ – se balanceó contra el Akimichi para quitarle los chocolates.

_- ¡Hey, son mías estas barras de chocolate!_ – gritaba Chouji.

- _¡Ahora son mías! –_

_- ¡Sasori, déjate de tonterías y quítales mejor el pergamino!_ – le gritó Kisame.

_- Oye, Sasori, te daremos todo el chocolate que quieras si te unes a nosotros_ – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el pelirrojo no se negaría.

- _¡Acepto!_ – dijo sin dudarlo y luego se puso a comer chocolate. Kisame se golpeó la cien derecha.

**Equipo A.**

_- Tengo hambre_ – dijo Naruto, acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras, los demás hacían otras cosas.

- _Naruto-kun, si…si quieres puedo prepararte ra-ramen_ – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_- ¿En serio? –_ se levantó le pronto _– ¡Hinata, eres muy amable!_ – animado.

_- Pero, primero debo ir por agua –_

- _No, iré yo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti_ – dijo sonriendo. la chica se ruborizó un poco.

- _Qué buena idea, Naruto, ve tú_ – dijo Sakura, y le aventó varias botellas vacías para que las llenara de agua – _El río no está muy lejos de aquí. Sólo sigue esa dirección_ – señaló un caminito – _No te vayas a perder, eh_ – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

_- Es preferible que alguien te acompañe_ – dijo Shino.

- _¿Perderme, yo? Sé hacia donde tengo que ir. Y no necesito que nadie me acompañe_ – dijo ofendido, y se fue por la dirección contraria a la que la pelirrosa le había dicho.

- _Será mejor que yo vaya contigo, dobe_ – dijo Sasuke, como si se tratara de un GRAN sacrificio acompañarlo. Jaló al rubio de su chamarra para reindicarle la ruta correcta.

- _Deidara. ¿no es lindo?. Los compañeritos van a ir por agua juntos_ – comentó Itachi remarcando la última palabra.

- _Sí, muy lindo. Hasta parecen parejita_ – siguió el juego – _Itachi, si a mí me mandaran por agua. ¿me acompañarías?_ – preguntó con ojitos tiernos.

- _Por supuesto. Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo_ – se tomaron de las manos y luego comenzaron a "reír tímidamente". Ante aquellas burlas Naruto los miró feo y Sasuke se sonrojó, para su suerte, los demás, como estaban viendo a los dos de Akatsuki hacer el ridículo, no lo notaron.

Mientras caminaban se encontraban en silencio. Se sentía un ambiente un poco tenso, y un algo lúgubre porque ya comenzaba a anochecer, pero Naruto se calmaba con sólo pensar que dentro de un rato estaría comiendo ramen.

Llegaron al río y se pusieron a llenar las botellas. El rubio estaba un poco distraído, así que no notó la presencia de un pequeño depredador nadando rápidamente hacia él hasta que el pez de 15 cm. se decidió saltar para sorprenderlo, entonces el chico se desequilibro y estuvo a punto de caer al río, pero el Uchiha alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él cayéndosele encima. Naruto quedó recostado en el pecho de Sasuke.

Era una posición bastante incómoda. Naruto intentó levantarse pero el pelinegro lo tomó fuertemente de las muñecas, Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad; el rubio estaba desconcertado por eso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, seguían sin hablar. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante para sentarse, mientras que el rubio se arrodilló.

Liberó las muñecas para ahora dirigir las manos hacia las mejillas del rubio, ahora estaba más que desconcertado. Acarició sus mejillas e hizo acercar su rostro al suyo para juntar sus labios y besarlo.

**Continuará...**

**(1)** **Sabritas** es una empresa Mexicana que hace papas. Su lema es "¿A qué no puedes comer sólo una?

* * *

**Ojalá te haya gustado el cap Neko. :3 y también a los demás.**

**Sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, regalitos; dejen reviews! n,n**


	6. Equipo Arena

**¡Listo! Aquí está el esperadísimos cap 6 xD**

**Reviews:  
Kata-c**, no te preocupes, me dejaste review en los primeros dos capitulos n.n. Si supieras las veces que me han dicho mala, desgraciada o cruel por cortar los fics en la parte más interesante xD  
**Kaze no Misuki,** pss...suelo actualizar los fics casa dos semenas o una vez al mes xD. Gracias por el review.  
**Serial Killer Persefone**, en el siguiente cap ya pondré InoXSakura n,n!  
**Laynad3**, cada integrante de los equipos tiene sus habilidades únicas, cualquier equipo puede ganar 6.6. Gracias por dejar review n,n  
**Neko Rheeid**. Seh, Sasuke es tímidamente-emo .o., me recuerda a Ritsuka 6.6, xD.  
**TamiMeli-chan**, gracias por tu comentario y el review n.n  
**-w-Vale-chan-w-,** Sí, Sasori es muy cute! También me gustó lo del árbol Sudowoodo xD. Ah, sí, la escena ridícula pues..., bueno, Itachi y Deidara tiene una forma muy particular para burlarse de los demás xD.  
**Fersha Ryukaze**. Los hermanos Uchiha son tan unidos que conocen sus temores y saben como amenazarse xD

* * *

Acarició sus mejillas e hizo acercar su rostro al suyo para juntar sus labios y besarlo. 

Pasaron varios segundos cuando el beso terminó.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y sólo bajo la mirada. Se sentía, además de apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, asustado de lo que el rubio pudiera hacer o pensar. Sin embargo, Naruto, en vez de molestarse como el Uchiha creía, sólo hizo la "Súper-pregunta-del-millón-de-dólares".

- _¿Sas-Sasuke, por qué hiciste e-eso?_ – preguntó mirándolo extrañado, y sonrojado.

_-… ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?_ – se levantó de pronto. Seguía con la mirada al suelo sin mirar al rubio – _¿Qué acaso no es obvio que…que me gustas?_ – ante esta declaración ambos terminaron ruborizándose.

_- ¿Qué¿cómo¿cuándo¿dónde?_ – dijo impactado – _Pe-pero…tú y yo so-somos hombres, eso no…_- se detuvo al hablar cuando Sasuke lo miró de manera seria.

- _Yo no sé si que me gustes esté mal…Sólo sé que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo…-_

- _¡¿Enamorado¿De mí? Pe-pe-pero…-_ antes de poder articular una oración, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante para darle otro beso más duradero que el anterior.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Mhh…Naruto y Sasuke-kun ya se tardaron_ – comentó Sakura un poco preocupada, mientras acomodaba su casa de campaña.

- _Quizás se entretuvieron con algo_ – dijo Kiba sentado junto a la fogata, despreocupado a diferencia de Sakura y Hinata, que también estaba con ese pendiente.

- _Hinata, estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Podrías usar tu Byakugan para ver si están cerca? – _pidió de manera amable.

- _Sí… ¡Byakugan!...No los veo. Deben estar a más de 100 metros de aquí _– comenzó a caminar despacio _– Veré si los encuentro_ –

- _De acuerdo. Pero no te alejes mucho_ –

- _Ten cuidado_ – dijo Kiba. Akamaru ladró.

- _Te cambio mi carta de "Convoco al cráneo" por tu "Cambio de corazón"_ – dijo Itachi y le mostró la primera carta mencionada.

_- Mhh…bueno, está bien. Al cabo tengo otra_ – contestó Deidara mientras barajaba su mazo de cartas Yu-gi-oh.

_- Por cierto¿sabías que Kisame y Sasori se unieron al otro equipo? –_

- _¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – preguntó el rubio mirándolo extrañado.

- _Me lo dijo Kisame por el Walkie-talkie_ –

_- ¿Le mandaste saludos de mi parte? –_

- _Sí…También le dije que hiciste explotar sus carritos Hot-wheels "accidentalmente", se puso a llorar y dijo que te perdonaría si le prestas el Resident Evil 3 –_

- _Está bien. Es un precio bajo por ver lo artístico que fue el explotar sus carritos_ – dijo con orgullo.

La chica dio varios pasos hasta que logró divisar a los muchachos. Y pudo ver como Sasuke besaba a Naruto, éste aún arrodillado. Y dio un pequeño grito por la impresión.

- _¿Na…Na-Naruto-kun es…?-_

- _¿Eh, Hinata, estás bien?_ – preguntó Kiba, quien llegó corriendo al escuchar el grito de la chica.

- _Ehh…_- volvió en sí – _¡Kiba! Sí, sí, e-estoy bien…Yo sólo…-_ se quedó callada un par de segundos - _es que casi tropiezo…-_ respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

- _Te dije que tuvieras cuidado_ - dijo con ojos entornados _– Por cierto. ¿Los encontraste? –_

- _S-sí…Están en el río. Se quedaron…platicando_ – dijo cabizbaja.

_- Ah, menos mal. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Regresemos con los demás a avisarles –_ dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar de regreso, y Hinata tras de él.

**Mientras tanto con Superman en Metrópolis… ¿Metrópolis¿Superman¡Quise decir Konoha!**

- _¡Dilo!_ – pedía Shizune.

- _Qué no. No insistas_ – dijo Iruka algo molesto.

- _Anda. ¿Qué te cuesta decirme que harán Kakashi y tú está noche?_ – dijo con carita inocente.

- _Porque eso no te concierne. Además, son cosas íntimas, entiende_ –

- _Bueno, entiendo que sean cosas de parejas_ – dijo dando un suspiro – _¡Pero, tú entiéndeme a mí! Soy súper fan del Yaoi. ¡Y dos de mis mejores amigos son chicos Yaoi, así que tengo la oportunidad de ver Yaoi en vivo! –_

- _¡No grites!_ – exclamó en voz baja. Le preocupaba que alguien llegara a escuchar su conversación y se enterara de la relación de él y Kakashi.

No es que en Konoha la homosexualidad fuera algo mal visto, pero era un tema poco recurrente, casi tabú, así que prácticamente nadie se atrevía hablar sobre eso.

- _Shizune tiene algo de razón_ – dijo Kakashi después de aparecer de pronto detrás de ellos, casi infartándolos por la sorpresa _– es decir, es nuestra amiga. Deberíamos dejar que mire lo que le gusta –_ al terminar de decir esto, se bajo la mascara y se acerco a Iruka para besarlo. Iruka se sonrojó a más no poder, y Shizune estaba encantada viendo la escena, tanto así que sus ojos se convirtieron en corazoncitos.

**De regreso con los tortolitos…**

_- Dime¿No te gusto ni un poco?_ – preguntó al terminar el beso.

- _Eh…bueno…-_ se ruborizó y volteó hacia otro lado – _ha decir verdad…tal vez sí me gustas un poco…o tal vez mucho_ - el pelinegro sonrió.

_- Naruto, tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?_ – el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y luego se volvió a verlo.

- _…Yo…s-sí, sí quiero. ¿Pero qué dirán los demás?_ – dijo un poco alarmado.

- _No le diremos a nadie. Será nuestro secreto_ – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse tomándolo del brazo. Y volvió a besarlo. Luego de un rato, de la nada, se escuchó un ruido extraño…como de estómago hambriento.

_- ¡Muero de hambre!_ – exclamó Naruto – _Sasuke, mejor ya regresemos. Hinata hará ramen –_ dijo animado.

_- ¿Qué no comes otra cosa que no sea ramen? –_

_- Pues sí. A veces como sopa Maruchan_**(1)** – dijo sonriendo.

- _Dobe_ – mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¡Hinata, está muy bueno el ramen!_ – dijo Naruto terminando de comer. Comió tres raciones de ramen.

- _Me alegra que te guste_ – contestó con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Se sentía un poco triste – _No puedo creer que Naruto-kun sea…"invertido". Ahora sé porque nunca se ha fijado en mí _– pensó desanimada.

- _Gracias por la comida, Hinata_ – dijo Sakura, luego se levantó del suelo - _Iré a dormir. Buenas noches a todos_ – y entró en una de las casas de campaña.

- _Creo que también iré a dormir _– dijo Kiba después de bostezar – _Vamos, Akamaru_ –

_- Yo no tengo sueño_ – comentó Naruto. Pero Sasuke, de manera discreta, le jaló del pelo así haciéndole cambiar de parecer – _¡Bueno, ya tengo sueño!_ – por lo que los dos entraron a su casa de campaña asignada.

- _Naruto _– le habló ya qué estaba acostados – _¿Puedo abrazarte?_ –

El rubio, que estaba dándole la espalda, volteó un poco la cabeza para responder.

_- Si quieres…-_ contestó tímidamente. Entonces el pelinegro estiró el brazo para rodear su cintura, con lo cual el rubio sentía su respiración en el cuello, cosa que lo hacía tiritar extasiado, era una sensación que no le molestaba para nada.

**Equipo B**.

_- ¡Bueno días a todos!_ – saludó Ino cuando salió de su casa de campaña.

- _Buenos días_ – dijo Tente adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- _¡Buenos días¿Están listos para abrir los ojos y sonreírle al Sol para conservar la llama de la juventud? _– exclamó Lee haciendo una pose "cool".

_- ¿De dónde saca tantas cursilerías?_ – preguntó Ino señalando a Lee con el dedo pulgar.

- _Creemos que de Gai-sensei, pero no sabemos de donde Gai-sensei las saca_ – contestó Neji, a la vez que se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás.

- _¿Ya vamos a desayunar?_ – preguntó Chouji, que estaba hambriento, como siempre.

- _Yo ya tengo hambre_ – dijo Sasori, que estaba coloreando un libro de pintar de Sailor Moon.

- _Esperen, primero debemos guardar las casas de campaña_ – dijo Ino de forma autoritaria.

Después de guardar las casas de campaña, las chicas sacaron algunos utensilios de cocina para comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

- _Umm…necesitamos más agua y leña_ – dijo Tenten.

- _A ver_ – dijo Ino - _¿A quién le tocar ir por agua y por la leña?_ – todos los muchachos se quedaron callados – _Ay, los hombres son unos inútiles…Shikamaru, ve por agua y tú, Neji, por leña –_

- _Qué problemático_ – dijo Shikamaru al levantarse del tronco donde estaba cómodamente sentado – _Vamos, Neji_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Terminaste de llenar las botellas, Shikamaru?_ – le preguntó Neji, que llevaba cargado la leña.

- _Sí _– contestó mientras se secaba las manos con su propia ropa.

Estaban por regresar al campamento cuando un fuerte viento los trató derribar. Y de entre los árboles salió una chica rubia, que sostenía un abanico gigante; y un muchacho con una marioneta, manipulándola con hilos de Chakra. Ambos tenían el signo de la Arena grabados en sus bandanas.

- _No se vayan_ – pidió el muchacho de la marioneta con una sonrisa maliciosa – _Quédense un rato más_ –

_- Queremos jugar con ustedes_ – terminó de decir la chica. Tomó su abanico y lo agitó provocando más viento.

- _No tan fuerte, Temari, no los vayas a mandar a volar_ –

- _Oh, tienes razón, Kankuro_ – dejó de agitarlo. Y bajaron de los árboles para estar cara a cara con los chicos de Konoha.

**Equipo A.**

- _Naruto, te toca lavar los platos_ – dijo Sakura mientras le daba los platos.

- _Qué flojera_ – comentó con un suspiro – _Esté bien, lo haré_ – dijo resignado.

- _Espera, Naruto_ – le llamó Sasuke – _Yo te ayudo_ – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

- _De acuerdo, vamos_ – y comenzaron a caminar hacia el río, el mismo donde fue su primer beso.

La pelirrosa se les quedó viendo un poco extrañada y luego sonrió.

- _Parece que Naruto y Sasuke-kun se están llevando mejor_ – dijo para sí.

La chica de ojos blancos compartió esa opinión, y más por la escena que, sin querer, su vista logró presenciar.

Cuando los chicos se encontraban a la mitad del camino hacia el río, y bastante acaramelados por cierto, sintieron como si el suelo estuviera temblando y escucharon un estruendo, un sonido parecido a una gran roca golpeando el suelo, que provenía de su campamento.

- _Sasuke¿oíste eso?_ – preguntó Naruto sobresaltado.

_- Sí. ¡Regresemos al campamento, pronto!_ – ordenó el pelinegro, y corrieron de regreso, no antes de dejar los platos en el suelo.

Al llegar vieron como los demás integrantes del equipo, menos el par de Akatsuki, que jugaban con un NDS como si nada pasara a su alrededor, que golpeaban… ¿arena? Sí, golpeaban un gran monto de arena, situación que desconcertó bastante tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke.

Después, la arena se levantó y se dejó caer encima de todos, arrastrándolos como si de una ola gigante se tratara.

- _¿Hey, están todos bien?_ – preguntó el rubio cuando se le acercó - _¿Qué es toda esa arena? –_

- _No lo sabemos_ – contestó Kiba levantándose con algo de dificultad – _Simplemente llegó de pronto y se nos echó encima –_

- _¿Se mueve sola o qué? –_

_- Está combinada con Chakra_ – dijo Hinata, aún en el suelo. Sakura la ayudó a levantarse.

_- Él la está controlado_ – se limitó a decir Shino al ver que alguien aparecía justo detrás de la arena que terminaba de bajar.

- _¿Quien es ese tipo?_ – preguntó el Inuzuka.

Los de Akatsuki dejaron de jugar Zelda en el NDS y voltearon hacia el chico que manipulaba la arena.

- _El es..._ – dijo Itachi mas se quedó callado.

- _¿Quién es?_ – ahora preguntó Sakura intrigada.

_- Es…-_

_- Ajá…-_ dijeron todos, esperando que así se apresurara a responder.

- _Es…-_

_- ¡Ya dilo!_ – gritó Sasuke desesperado.

- _Ya pues, ya lo digo_ – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados – _Él es Gaara del Sahara_ –

- _¡Del Desierto!_ – gritó Gaara molesto, dejando atrás esa postura de "soy bien chingón" que tenía hace unos momentos – _¡Es del Desierto, Soy Gaara del Desierto, no del Sahara! –_

- _Da igual, de todos modos es un desierto_ – dijo el Uchiha mayor quitándole importancia.

**Continuará...**

**(1)****-. Maruchan **es una marca de sopa instantánea. La de sabor camarón es mi favorita xD


	7. Primeros problemas

**¡Aquí está el cap 7! Una cosa, quería avisarles de una vez que la semana que viene ya entro a la prepa, así que tal vez no siga el fic tan seguido como en este último mes lo he hecho u.u**

**Reviews:  
Fersha Ryukaze. **Entendí el chiste, no estuvo tan mal xD  
**Kiory-chan, **ShinoXKiba .o.? Bueno…, no conocía esa pareja…Tendré que pensarlo. Es que ya había planeado que parejas iba poner para el fic n.nU  
**Laynad3, **jaja, ¡muchas gracias! La verdad, a mí algún día me gustaría dedicarme a la comedia, escribiendo libros, como actriz, etc, a cualquier cosas que haga reír. Tu comentario me da ánimos. Gracias nOn.  
**Serial Killer Persefone, **te prometo que ya en el siguiente capitulo pondré InoXSakura! Iba hacerlo en este cap como te dije, pero me quedó más largo de lo previsto, así que lo Yuri lo dejaré para el próximo. Lo siento ;.;U  
**-w-Vale-Chan-w-, **Seh, Shizune es una suertuda. Vio Yaoi en vivo y nosotras no ú.u  
**MiloAiacos, **jajaja, sí. Los Akatsuki son muy de hacer las tonterías que se les viene a la cabeza xD. Y bueno, aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu review n.n  
**x Souseiseki x, **me alegra que te guste mi fic. Gracias por el review n,n  
**DrAgOnCiTa, **graciasxDD  
**-Chesire-Cat-92,** gracias por tus comentarios. Y sí, soy de Mexicali. Ensenada me gusta mucho, en las vacaciones de verano suelo ir para allá xD  
**TamiMeli-chan**. Sepa de donde Gai-sensei saca tanta cosa, pero él rulz xD. Yo tampoco he jugando el Zelda: PH, ni siquiera tengo NDS u.uU, lo bueno es que no me dan ganas de jugarlo xD (no pasé el Zelda: WW u.u)

Por cierto, aquí les dejo mi msn por si alguien quiere contactarse o chatear conmigo x3  
_rhape(guión bajo)seuhans(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Equipo B**

_- ¡Chin-chan-pu!_**(1) **– dijeron a la vez.

- _¡Ah! Volví a perder_ – dijo Kisame, que había hecho "papel" con la mano y Sasori "tijeras".

- _¡Eeeeh! Gané_ – exclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo – _Perdiste. Esta vez tu castigo será mugir como una vaca –_ dijo divertido.

_- De acuerdo_ – resignado _– ¡Muuu!, ¡Muuuu!_ – Sasori comenzó a reír como niño pequeño.

- _Ach…Me preguntó porqué los chicos se están tardando tanto_ – dijo Ino, dando un suspiro – _Necesitamos la leña, se está apagando el fuego_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La marioneta lanzó astillas con veneno, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los chicos, que no encontraron mejor defensa que esconderse detrás de los árboles.

- _¿Shikamaru, que podemos hacer?_ – preguntó Neji. Shikamaru no contestó enseguida pero analizó la situación.

- _Por lo que veo, son débiles físicamente: Ella usa ataques de largo alcance, y el tipo usa la marioneta para lo mismo –_

- _Tienen un buen control sobre su Chakra_ – comentó Neji, aunque ambos lo habían notado con tan sólo ver que no atacaban de forma directa - _¿Cuál es el plan?_ –

- _De acuerdo. Lo que haremos será…_- antes de poder decirlo, Temari agitó su abanico con más fuerza casi provocando un remolino y que los chicos saliera disparados de su escondite, y también que al Nara se le cayera su GameBoyAdvance.

- _Espera, Temari, ¡detente! –_ gritó el muchacho de pronto.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Kankuro? –_ preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

- _Mira hacia allá_ – señalando el GBA.

- _Oh, es un GameBoyAdvance con el cartucho de Pokémon Rojo Fuego_ – dijo impresionada.

- _¡Es hora del duelo!_ – gritó Kankuro (bien al estilo Yami de Yu-gi-oh xD) – _Hey, tú, el chico de la coleta_ – dijo refiriéndose a Shikamaru mientras éste estaba en el suelo al igual que el Hyuuga.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ – preguntó el Nara con brusquedad. El muchacho del mameluco no necesitó hablar, sólo mostró su GBA para que entendiera que lo retaba. Ambos sonrieron de manera desafiante.

**Equipo A.**

- _¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Por qué destruiste nuestro campamento?_ – preguntó el Inuzuka un poco enfadado. Antes de ser atacado por Gaara del Sa…Desierto estaba ayudando a Akamaru a enterrar huesos.

- _Sólo vine a acabar con ustedes_ – fue lo único que dijo mientras recuperó su pose de "soy bien chingón", esa de cuando se cruza de brazos y te mira con cara de te-voy-a-matar-de-la-manera-más-cruel-humanamente-posible.

- _Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Ahí se arreglan ustedes_ – dijo Deidara cuando él y el Uchiha daban media vuelta para marcharse.

- _Hey, ustedes dos inútiles, ¿a dónde van?_ – les gritó Sakura a los Akatsuki.

- _Vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana_ – contestó Itachi en tono burlón.

- _No pueden dejarnos_ – dijo Sasuke mirándolos feo.

- _Claro que podemos. Nos unimos a su equipo, pero eso sólo sirve para no atacarlos. Además, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que no nos metiéramos cuando llegara el Equipo Arena – _dijo itachi despreocupado – _Regresaremos en un rato. Ojalá nadie muera_ – dicho esto desaparecieron en una nube de humo. El Equipo A comenzó a toser por el humo.

- _Oigan….¿es mi imaginación o el humo ese huele a marihuana?_ – preguntó Kiba tapándose la nariz.

La arena que se esparció por el suelo después de la "ola" comenzó a moverse y a entrar en la calabaza que Gaara traía amarrada a la espalda, pero otro montón quedó fuera. Y sin previo aviso, la arena se volvió hacia el equipo de nuevo. Todos lograron esquivarla y, esta vez, ya supieron contra quien ir; comenzaron a atacar a Gaara. Pero siempre que lanzaban un golpe la arena se los impedía formándose en una especie de escudo.

- _¿Qué pasa? No podemos golpearlo_ – dijo Naruto algo confundido.

- _La arena lo protege_ – dijo Shino. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

- _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ – preguntó Sakura.

- _…No tengo idea_ – dijo, acomodándose los lentos oscuros.

- _Ah, con que la arena lo protege…-_ dijo Naruto, con cierta confianza – _pues a ver si lo protege de esto_ – al decir esto, corrió velozmente hacia Gaara y le soltó un golpe el cual la arena amortiguó, luego Naruto se esfumo, era un clon. Otro Naruto apareció tras él y le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro. Rápidamente un monto de arena se acumuló y tomó forma de mano para acorralar a Naruto.

- _¡Naruto-kun!_ – exclamó Hinata, preocupada.

_- ¡Naruto tonto!_ – dijo Kiba.

- _Veo que eres fuerte_ – dijo Gaara, a la vez que se le caían pedazos de "piel" por el golpe – _Incluso lograste romper parte de mi defensa. Pero también eres estúpido_ – al terminar de decir esto, la arena comenzó a presionar al rubio.

**Equipo B.**

- _Usa "Lanza llamas"_ – le decía el Hyuuga, inquieto.

- _Calla. Usaré "Confusión" –_ contestó Shikamaru, que era el que tenía el GBA y que quizás era su último turno de atacar en el Pokémon – _A mi pokémon le queda poca vida, así que confundiré al del Chico marioneta para que no pueda atacarme_ –

(-Insertar música de batalla Pokémon-)

El Ninetales de Shikamaru usó "Confusión" contra el Blastoise de Kankuro.  
Blastoise usó "Chorro de agua" pero está tan confundido que se hirió a sí mismo.

(-Insertar musiquita desesperante de cuando la vida del pokémon se pone en rojo-)

_- ¡Ah! ¡Te va a ganar! Haz algo_ – exclamó Temari.

_- ¡No sé que hacer!_ – admitió Kankuro, desesperado.

Ninetales usó "Ataque rápido". La vida de Blastoise se redujo a cero. (-Insertar música de victoria-).

- _¡Eeeh! Ganamos_ – exclamó Neji.

- _¡Dame esos cinco, compañero!_ – dijo el Nara, luego él y el Hyuuga chocaron las manos.

Ante la derrota a Kankuro se le cayó el GBA de las manos y se puso a llorar.

_-¡Han hecho llorar a mi hermano!. ¡Lo van a pagar!_ – amenazó la rubia.

Shikamaru y Neji sintieron un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**Equipo A.**

_- Ni siquiera piensen en atacarme_ – advirtió el pelirrojo – _Si lo hacen, haré que la arena lo presione y eso lo matará_ – todos se sintieron impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto, sobre todo Sasuke – _Si me entregan los pergaminos que tengan lo soltaré, y los dejaré en paz por hoy, sino, tendré que acabar con ustedes y después con el Equipo B –_

- _Ja, no me digas que tú solo eres capaz de ganarnos a todos_ – se burló Kiba.

- _Solo no, pero ahora mismo mis hermanos se están encargando de ellos_ –

_- __¡Ino!_ – pensó Sakura, alarmada, y esperanzada de que no le sucediera nada a su amiga.

- _Así que, o me dan sus pergaminos o me haré cargo de ustedes, aunque…-_ volteó hacia Naruto _– a pesar de todo eres lindo. Te perdonaré la vida si decides convertirte en esposo del Kazekage de la Arena_ – el rubio parpadeó un par de veces seguidas. Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos y se sonrojaron; Kiba y Sasuke pusieron cara de "WTF?" y Shino se quedó viendo un bicho.

- _No sabía que el Kazekage fuera una mujer_ – comentó confundido.

- _Ehh…Naruto_ – le llamó Sakura algo nerviosa – _Por lo que sé…el-el Kazekage de-de la Arena es ho-hombre…-_

- _Ah…_ - 3 segundos después de que captó la indirecta - _¡¿Qué?!_ – gritó con los ojos hechos platos _- ¡¿Cómo que es hombre y quiere que me case con él?! –_

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero preparó el puño. El pelirrojo comenzaba en verdad a molestarlo.

- _De hecho…Yo soy el Kazekage de la Arena_ – admitió Gaara. Naruto lo volteó a ver mirándolo de manera incrédula.

Ahora Sasuke miró al Kazekage con ojos asesinos. Es decir ¡Ese mocoso no tenía ningún derecho de tocar a SU Naruto! Y entonces se preparó para atacarlo y, si es posible, asesinarlo de la manera más sádica y cruel, y que parezca un accidente, que sólo los Uchiha saben hacer.

Cuando Sasuke ya estaba por atacarlo, otros dos Naruto se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo.

- _¡Rasengan! _– gritó antes de golpearlo en el estómago.

El Naruto envuelto en la arena se esfumó igual que el otro. El verdadero Naruto se había escondido entre los arbusto para acumular Chakra y poder usar su nueva técnica "Rasengan", además de que también esperaba un buen momento para atacar. Después se quedó viendo al pelirrojo desmayado en el suelo, y sonrió triunfante.

_- ¡Oigan!, ¿Vieron mi Rasengan?. ¡¿No es genial?!, ¡Ero-senin me lo acaba de enseñar! –_

- _Naruto, ¿eres tonto, o qué?_ – exclamó la pelirrosa dándole un coscorrón – _¡Nos tenías preocupados! –_

- _Ay, ay. Perdona, Sakura-chan_ – se sobó la cabeza.

- _No importa. Ahora debemos ir a ayudar al Equipo B_ – dijo Sakura, y todos se le quedaron viendo.

_- ¿Ayudarlos, por qué?_ – preguntó Kiba despectivamente.

- _Porque son nuestros amigos_ – dijo Naruto por ella – _Y quizás necesitaran ayuda con los otros de la Arena –_

_- Estoy preocupada por Neji-kun_ – dijo Hinata.

- _Mmm…Está bien. Tienen razón. Además, el Equipo B tiene puros integrantes debiluchos. Necesitarán mucha ayuda –_ dijo el Inuzuka en broma. Akamaru ladró y movió la cola. Y se encaminaron a ayudarlos.

Sasuke dejó que los demás fueran adelante para decirle algo a Naruto.

_- Oye, dobe… –_

_- Um, ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? –_

- _Me preocupaste_ – dijo levemente sonrojado. El rubio también se ruborizó, luego sonrió y, cerciorándose que nadie los miraba, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Equipo B.**

Temari agitaba tan fuerte su abanico que los mandó a volar bien a lo Equipo Rocket hacia su campamento. Shikamaru y Neji cayendo encima de Lee.

- _Eh, chicos, ¿que les pasó?_ – preguntó Tenten, intrigada. Luego todos voltearon a ver a los de la Arena.

- _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ – les preguntó Ino poniendo en pose defensiva.

- _Somos de la Arena_ – dijo Kankuro, ya repuesto de haber perdido en Pokémon.

- _Veamos…Uno_ – Temari comenzó a contar señalando a Chouji – _tres _– señalando a las chicas – _seis _– señalando a Shikamaru, Neji y un desmayado Lee – _Bien, ya están todos los del Equipo B –_

- _Los dejaremos tranquilos si nos dan los pergaminos que hayan recolectado_ – les dijo Kankuro con tono amenazante en su voz.

- _¡Qué les demos nuestros pergaminos!. ¡Para nada!_ – exclamó Ino, algo molesta – _¡Son unos groseros! –_

- _Oye, Ino, no los provoques…_ – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido por la caída.

- _¿Qué no los provoque?. ¿Pues que nos pueden hacer?_ – luego rió de manera burlona. A Temari le apareció una vena saltada – _No les entregaremos nuestro pergamino_ –

- _¡Así se habla!_ – apoyaron Chouji y Sasori, comiendo palomitas de maíz.

- _Ya cállate, rubia teñida_ – gritó acercándose a Ino.

- _¿Rubia teñida?. ¡Pues tú no te ves tan natural, querida! –_

_- ¡Retira eso!_ – dijo amenazando con agitar su abanico.

En eso, llegaron los integrantes del Equipo A.

- _¡Hey, chicos!_ – gritó Naruto animado al verlos.

- _¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_ – preguntó el Nara, algo sorprendido.

- _Creímos que tendrían problema con los de la Arena_ –

- _Pensé que Gaara se encargaría del Equipo A_ – comentó Kankuro preocupado.

- _Es verdad…_- se olvidó de su pelea con la rubia "teñida" y volteó con los que acababan de llegar – _Oigan, ustedes, ¿Qué hicieron con Gaara?_ –

- _Lo derroté_ – contestó Naruto con aires de victoria.

- _Mh…no puedo creerte. Pero no importa. Aprovecharemos para quitarles también los pergaminos a ustedes – _dijo Kankuro sonriendo con malicia.

- _Pero, Kankuro, serían doce contra nosotros dos. Sólo teníamos previsto al Equipo B_ – murmuró la chica – _Y no sabemos que pasó con Gaara, ¿Qué tal si ese niño sí lo derrotó? –_

- _Umm…Tienes razón. Tendremos que retirarnos_ – volteo con los chicos – _Esta vez los dejaremos. Pero regresaremos –_ dicho esto, desaparecieron.

_- ¡Eh! ¡Se fueron!_ – exclamó Naruto algo molesto – _Y yo que quería seguir probando mi Rasengan –_ suspiro resignado.

- _No quiero sonar pesimista_ – dijo Shikamaru, cruzado de brazos – _Pero, se supone que somos rivales. No deberíamos ayudarnos –_

- _Shikamaru, ¡no seas desagradecido!_ – le regañó Ino – _Ellos vinieron a ayudarnos después de haber sido atacados. Sé amable y…_- notó la presencia del Uchiha - _¡Kyaaa!. ¡Sasuke-kun! _– exclamó. Mas el pelinegro la ignoró, como siempre. Corrió con él para abrazarlo pero la pelirrosa se interpuso.

- _¡Ino!. ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun!_ – dijo celosa.

- _Frentuda, que desgastada estás_ – dijo al verla toda sucia y con el cabello algo alborotado por culpa de la ola de arena – _Deberías verte en un espejo_ – dijo riendo. Sakura le mostró el puño de manera amenazadora – _Ya, ya, quita esa cara de enojo que se te van a marcar las arrugas de vieja. Sakura –_ la tomó de la mano – _¡Ven, vamos a lavarte! –_

**Continuará…**

**(1)-.**_ "_**Chin-chan-pu" **es igual a "Piedra, papel, o tijera".

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Comentarios, quejas, preguntas, dudas; dejen reviews. x3**


	8. ¿Amigas, rivales, amantes?

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Estos últimos meses no he tenido mucho tiempo. Debo estudiar, comer, dormir, jugar Super Smash Bros Brawl, DDR; continuar otro fic, y eso me quita bastante tiempo ;.;**

**Y bueno, sobre el cap de hoy…Sólo me disculparé a ante mano por el Yuri InoXSakura que contiene este cap.  
Es la primera vez que escribo Yuri, ni soy fan de él, así que creo que me quedó re-mal, pero ahí ustedes me dirán que tal .o.U**

**Reviews:**

**Serial Killer Persefone: **En serio lamento mucho no haber puesto lo Yuri en el cap anterior, pero en este ya puse Yuri u.u  
**Crazy no tenshi**: jaja, gracias por el review xD  
**Laynad3**: pues sí, de hecho ya en este cap hay Yuri x3. Gracias por el review D  
**BlackLady-AoD:** Jajaja, en serio explico bien las batallas? xD, qué bien, con lo que batallo para poder describirlas xD. Gracias n,n  
**x Souseiseke x:** bueno, a mí siempre se me ha hecho que Ino es bipolar xD, y sobre lo del Yuri…pues sí. Gracias por el review n.n  
**Fussilli:** eh? Lo siento. No escribo Lemon .o.U. Gracias por tu review n.n  
**Satsuki-07:** Sobre el GaaNaru…No, bueno, más o menos .o.U. Sólo sería coqueteos por parte de Gaara y nada más lejos x3. Gracias por el review x3

**Capitulo 8.**

_- ¿Ah?. ¿Una ola de arena?_ – preguntó incrédula mientras cepillaba el cabello rosa - _Para hacer eso debe ser muy fuerte_ –

- _Sí, pero Naruto logró derrotarlo_ – contestó, y limpiándose la cara con agua del lago.

- _Dime, Sakura, ¿Qué tal te va con Sasuke-kun? –_

- _Mhh…-_ se quedó callada unos momentos – _Nada de nada_ – dio un suspiro.

- _¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que nada de nada?_ – ante la impresión le jaló un poco el pelo.

_- ¡Ay, cuidado! –_

_- Disculpa_ – dijo apenada sacando la lengua – _Pero, ¡Nada de nada!. Si estás todo el día con él! –_

_- He intentado estar a solas con él pero…siempre quiere estar con Naruto. Últimamente se han llevado mejor, yo diría que ya son mejores amigos_ – ambas se quedaron pensativas.

- _Oh, vaya, eso explica muchas cosas_ – murmuró, y recordó que cuando quiso abrazar al Uchiha, Naruto la volteó a ver con cara de ni-te-atrevas-a-tocarlo, además de otra cosas que ha intuido con el tiempo.

_- ¿Explica qué? _– la pelirrosa la miró curiosa. Ino dejó de peinarla.

- _Emm… ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que suene feo?...Ah, ya sé. ¿Sabías que Sasuke-kun es gay? –_

- _¡¿Qué?!_ – gritó con los ojos hechos platos _– ¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que Sasuke-kun te gustaba –_

- _Oh, claro que me gusta. ¿A que chica no le gusta Sasuke-kun? Pero, dime, ¿en serio no lo has notado?_ – dijo seria.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó atenta, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

- _Que le gusta Naruto –_

_- ¡Qué cosas dices!_ – exclamó sonrojada – _¡E-ellos son a-a-amigos! Aunque ahora que lo dices…esta mañana estaban algo…cariñosos –_ sacudió la cabeza – _¡No puede ser! –_

- _Sakura, deberías olvidarte de él. Yo lo hice ya hace tiempo_ – dijo tomándola de las manos.

- _Pero…-_ agachó la mirada. Se sintió decepcionada del pelinegro. Y antes de poder decir algo, Ino la tomó de la quijada, se acercó más a ella y la besó en los labios.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Lee-kun?_ – preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

_- Sí, gracias, Hinata-chan_ – respondió mientras se apretaba más las vendas que la chica le había puesto – _Con tus cuidados mejoraré pronto_ – dijo animado y poniendo una de sus tantas poses "cool".

_- ¿Y tú, Neji-kun?_ –

_- Sí, mejor. Hinata-sama_ – la chica frunció el seño. Al principio Neji no supo porqué pero luego recordó – _Digo: Hinata-chan _– corrigió apenado, luego la chica sonrió satisfecha.

_- ¡Hola, hola!_ – dijo Deidara llegando de improviso junto con Itachi _- ¿Están todos vivos?. ¿No murió nadie? –_

_- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?_ – dijo Kiba molesto.

- _Estamos todos bien_ – dijo Sasori comiendo chocolates.

- _Eso es gracias a que los Akatsuki siempre cuidamos de los demás_ – dijo Itachi orgulloso de su grupo, y haciendo una pose melodramática: poniendo sus nudillos sobre su frente.

_- ¡Pero si ustedes no hicieron nada!_ – exclamó Naruto.

- _Ay. Naruto siempre tan chistoso_ – Itachi se le echó encima para abrazarlo.

- _Es tan lindo_ – Deidara también lo abrazó.

- _¡Hey, suéltenme!. ¡No me dejan respirar!_ – gritaba tratando de soltarse - ¡_Sasuke, ayuda! –_

_- ¡Ya déjenlo!_ – dijo Sasuke molesto (quizás celoso xD), y jalándolos de las capas – _Le van a matar la única neurona que tiene – _(qué lindo… ¬¬U).

_- ¡Abrazo de grupo!_ – gritó Sasori, luego él y Kisame se anexaron a la bola así apretando más a Naruto, Sasuke y los otros dos Akatsuki.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Ino, por qué me besaste!_ – gritó, y luego varias lágrimas de vergüenza resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- _Por favor, Sakura. No llores_ – la tomó de las muñecas tratando de calmarla _– Lo siento, pero desde hace mucho quería besarte –_ dijo apenada.

_- Yo…yo quería que Sasuke-kun fuera quien me diera mi primer beso_ – murmuró cabizbaja.

- _Sakura. Dame una oportunidad contigo, por favor…_ –

- _Ino, no me pidas eso…-_ dijo afligida – _¡Somos mujeres! Es antinatural, además, somos amigas. No quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por esto –_

-_ ¡No es antinatural! _– dijo ofendida _– ¡Sasuke-kun y Naruto están juntos. Por lo que veo a ellos no les importa lo "antinatural" que dos hombres se gusten! –_

- _Basta, deja eso –_ se tapó las orejas – _¡Sasuke-kun no es homosexual!_ –

- _¡Date cuenta, claro que lo es!_ – sin pensarlo, la pelirrosa le dio un cachetada. Ino se quedó muy sorprendida, no esperaba una reacción como esa.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sintió peor que antes.

_- Ino. Lo siento…yo no debí…-_

- _Cuando veas que Sasuke-kun no es lo que piensas, ¿me darás una oportunidad? –_

_- Pe-pero…Está bien _– dijo, no muy contenta. Pero estaba convencida en que Ino estaba imaginando cosas.

- _Regresemos con los demás…-_ dijo de manera cortante _– Por cierto, cuando veas que quieren estar solos, síguelos –_

En el camino de regreso, ambas no dijeron ni una palabra más sobre nada.

**Equipo A**

Los equipos volvieron a separarse como al inicio. El Equipo A regresó a su campamento destruido, para su buena suerte, Gaara ya no estaba. Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia otro lugar para acampar.

- _Recuperamos bastantes cosas del campamento anterior_ – comentó Shino – _Sólo nos hace falta reservas de comida, agua, y madera para la fogata de esta noche –_

- _Akamaru y yo buscaremos comida_ – dijo Kiba, animado – _Nos será fácil encontrarla con nuestro olfato –_

- _¿Quiénes van por agua?_ – preguntó el Aburame.

- _Naruto y yo iremos_ – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al oír que este quería estar con Naruto. Las palabras de Ino retumbaron en su mente.

- _De acuerdo –_

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?_ – rápidamente se quejó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, como haciéndole una seña que logró comprender – _Ah, digo, ¡Ya vamos! –_ agarró las botellas. Y enseguida se fue con el Uchiha menor hacia una cascada que estaba a unos diez minutos de camino.

_- ¿Quiénes van por la madera?_ – siguió preguntando.

_- ¡Yo iré!_ – se apresuró en decir la pelirrosa.

- _Está bien. ¿Quién la acompaña? –_

- _Iré sola_ – dijo sonriendo – _Necesito algo de espacio –_

Sakura se dedicó a seguir a los chicos, procurando ser muy cautelosa, y a la vez iba recogiendo palos secos para no regresar con las manos vacías.

Al principio todo era normal. Sasuke y Naruto sólo hablaban, nada fuera de lo común, pero, al llegar al río…

Sasuke rodeó al rubio por la cadera, y empezó a besar su cuello, Naruto intentó empujarlo.

- _Sasuke…espera_ – decía con las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero el pelinegro, ignorándolo, ahora dirigió los besos a su boca, y deslizando una mano para acariciarle el cabello, así convenciéndolo de dejarse querer.

La pelirrosa ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que veía: ¡Sasuke-kun manoseando y besando a Naruto! Eso era algo que no concebir.

Ino tenía razón…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Tsunade-sama_ – dijo Shizune – _Acaba de llegar un mensaje del Equipo Arena_ –

- _¿Y qué dice?_ – preguntó un poco enfadada. Estaba viendo Dr. House en su oficina tranquilamente antes de que su asistente la molestara.

- _Dice que el Kazekage de la Arena fue derrotado. Ahora mismo lo están atendiendo en el hospital –_

- _¿Ah? ¡Cómo es eso! ¿Qué equipo lo derrotó?_ – dijo sorprendida.

- _Al parecer fue solo Naruto_ –

- _Oh, vaya…-_ se recostó en el respaldo de su silla para cruzarse de brazos – _¿Y cual es el estado de Gaara? –_

- _Está estable. Pero estará indispuesto por dos o tres días. El resto del Equipo Arena dice que no volverán a "La semana de Supervivencia"_ – se escucha el grito de Kisame desde el bosque - _hasta que el Kazekage este mejor –_

- _Entiendo –_ dijo algo preocupada – _Pero creía que él sería rival para Naruto_ –

- _¿Eh? No me diga que mandó al Equipo Arena especialmente para Naruto? _– dijo desconcertada.

- _Naruto siempre se queja de que le hago hacer misiones fáciles_ – se levantó de la silla - _Así que pensé que le hacía un favor al darle un rival fuerte, pero veo que mi plan no funcionó…-_ se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea - _¡Shizune!_ –

_- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? –_

_- Manda a llamar a los de ANBU –_ dijo con tono autoritario en su voz.

- _Espere un poco, por favor_ – dijo Shizune de pronto – _Necesito decirle algo en privado –_ se regresó a la entrada y cerró la puerta después de ver a los lados del pasillo a ver si había alguien.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ – intrigada por tanto cuidado.

_- Asuma-sensei me dijo que ayer, en su turno de vigilar al Equipo A, vio a Naruto y Sasuke…besándose...Ah, y que casi se atraganta con el cigarro al verlos, por eso tuvo que regresar al hospital con quemaduras de segudo grado en la lengua –_

- _Ay…_- suspiró - _Ya me imaginaba que estos dos iban a acabar juntos. Siempre peleándose como casados –_

- _Tsunade-sama, ¡que esto es serio! –_

- _Sí, lo sé…-_ puso una mano sobre la nunca – _Le diré a Iruka y a Kakashi, siendo unos expertos en el tema, que hablen con ellos sobre la homosexualidad cuando termine la semana. No. Kakashi no, conociéndolo, seguramente les meterá ideas pornográficas; mejor que sólo Iruka hable con ellos –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Qué tienes, Sakura-chan?_ – le preguntó Naruto mirándola preocupado – _Desde ayer que nos separamos del equipo de Shikamaru has estado muy callada, dattebayo_ –

- _No es nada…-_ terminó de colocar algunas trampas. A ella y Naruto les tocó la seguridad del campamento esta vez – _Naruto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te molestes? –_

- _Sí, claro_ – sonrió.

- _¿Qué pensarías si alguien de tu mismo sexo te besa…, y si ese alguien fuera tu mejor amigo?_ – lo volteó a ver con ojos penetrantes, poniéndolo un poco nervioso y bastante confundido por la pregunta.

_- Eeeeh….Yo…no sé _– mintió, y agachó la cabeza.

- _Jeje. No hablaba enserio_ – río de manera forzada – _No tienes que contestar_ – dijo para que se tranquilizara. Y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento.

_- Sakura-chan…, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ – preguntó algo inquieto.

- …_Curiosidad_ – contestó con frialdad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-_ Itachi, ¿sabes que me gustaría hacer? _– comentó Kisame mientras los otros de Akatsuki pensaban en la eternidad del cangrejo.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó sin mucho interés.

- _Vivir en una montaña –_

_- ¿Para qué? –_

_- No sé –_

_- Por cierto, Kisame, ¿no deberías estar con Sasori y el Equipo B?_ – preguntó Deidara un poco desconcertado.

- _Oh, es verdad_ – se va.

**Continuará…**

**Prometo que el próximo cap será más largo. Este me quedó así de corto porque no quise desvelar tan pronto lo que sigue u.u**

**Ya saben, si les gustó o no el cap, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas; dejen reviews.**


End file.
